De noche todos los gatos son pardos
by Princess Soccer
Summary: La relacion del Tigre con sus compañeros del Reggiana, en especial con dos chicos originarios de país del Tequila. Un joven hiperactivo y una chica castaña que guarda un secreto de familia.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos y todas, regreso a esto de los fanfics después de unas merecidas vagaciones… Espero que les agrade, ya saben club de la MCA –abstenerse-, todos sabemos que esto de escribir fics uno lo hace porque le agrada, como dice la frase "unleash your imagination", pero parece que algunas personas no saben inglés XD

En fin, Kojiro Hyuga es un personaje de Captain Tsubasa, propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

* * *

FANFIC: De noche todos los gatos son pardos.

Capitulo 1.

El chico moreno abrió de mala gana la puerta de su departamento y la cerró dando un violento portazo, arrojó la mochila deportiva al sillón de la pequeña sala y continuó su trayecto hasta entrar a su dormitorio, se dejó caer de espalda en su cama, cómo la había extrañado.

- aah! –suspiró- entrenador idiota… -masculló entre dientes intentando cerrar los ojos y dormir, se sentía molido-

Hyuga recordó de manera veloz, lo acontecido esa tarde en el último entrenamiento de la semana. Por más que el Tigre se había esforzado, nada le parecía bien al nuevo entrenador traído de Sudamérica, además le culpó a él del bajo rendimiento del grupo.

_- si el líder es malo, el equipo también… _-emitió sin cuidado alguno y viéndolo directamente, ¡como se había atrevido!- _y no me refiero a su capitán Melchiore, sino a Hyuga…_

Atrajo la almohada con su mano y la puso sobre su rostro, mejor se dormiría o empezaría a desear regresar al campo de entrenamiento del Reggiana y cometer un asesinato. Intentaba relajar su cuerpo, cuando el sonido de su móvil comenzó a repiquetear en el bendito silencio del departamento.

- demonios… -bufó- si es importante… -se giró y quedó bocabajo- volverán a llamar… -abrazó la almohada para acallar sus oídos-

En la sala, el celular no dejó de sonar.

- maldita sea! –emitió y se puso de pie arrojando la almohada al suelo, contestaría, pero los mandaría al diablo al segundo, salió de su pieza con rumbo a la sala, el celular sonaba dentro de su mochila, suspiró y sintió algo de sed, caminó a la pequeña cocina y abrió el refrigerador, no le caería nada mal un refresco –ya saben cual- por suerte le quedaba uno, lo tomó y regresó a la sala. El móvil había dejado de sonar.

- vaya… por lo visto no era tan impor… -no terminó de hablar, ni de abrir su lata, cuando nuevamente el móvil emitió el sonido- ya… contestaré! –abrió su mochila y extrajo el celular- bueno?! –contestó de mala gana, sabía que no podía ser llamada de su madre o sus hermanos en Japón, ellos solo se comunicaban con él los días lunes.

- uy! que genio, Sr. nipón… -la voz fingida de la chica sonó al otro lado de la línea-

- ah!… -se sorprendió- quién habla? –cuestionó confundido al no reconocer la voz femenina-

- tu conciencia, Hyuga… -le respondió la voz de forma socarrona-

- ya está bien de bromas!… -emitió el japonés enfurecido- dime quien eres o voy a… -no terminó su amenaza-

- anda ya!... –se escuchó la voz de la chica mexicana- habla Narda… solo quería invitarte a cenar con los chicos, pero por lo visto estás de muy mal humor, japonés… -le reclamó- y la verdad, yo también… no sé por qué diablos acepté a hablarte!.. -el chico dio un sobresalto, no esperaba que fuese ella- _eh! Narda… no… no te enojes!_ –se escuchó el grito de uno de los chicos del deportivo- _me vale, me voy!_ –se escuchó la voz de la chica alejarse- hola… bueno, Hyuga… -la voz de uno de los chicos se dejó escuchar- soy Darío… los chicos y yo… bueno, vamos a salir y queríamos saber si tú deseas acompañarnos… -explicó- iremos a cenar y después ya veremos si trasnochamos…

El delantero moreno suspiró, la chica castaña se había molestado con él una vez más, hacía un año que ella había sido contratada por el club Reggiana, como auxiliar del antiguo entrenador, pero nunca se habían llevado muy bien, tenían el carácter muy similar, así que las constantes discusiones entre ambos eran pan de todos los días en las instalaciones del deportivo.

- gracias por invitarme… -respondió el Tigre- pero, estoy demasiado cansado… -excusó- nos veremos el lunes, Darío…

- ah! si, bien… -se escuchó la voz desanimada del chico- pero, si cambias de opinión estaremos en el restaurante Revolución, Hyuga… nos vemos, amigo… -colgó-

El japonés arrojó el móvil al sillón después de apagarlo, se dirigió a su recámara nuevamente, se dejó caer en su cama, miró con un solo ojo el reloj en su mesita de noche, marcaba las 5 de la tarde, dormiría hasta el día siguiente si eso le era posible. Intentó relajar su cuerpo para dormir.

- "el Revolución…" –imaginó el sitio al cual ya había acudido una vez con el chico mexicano de recién contratación del Reggiana a festejar un triunfo- "ahí fue… donde ella… me…" –finalmente logró dormirse-

* * *

Los ladridos constantes del perro del vecino lo despertaron, abrió los ojos y se estiró, su cuerpo ya no le dolía tanto, había dormido como roca, se puso de pie y miró al reloj.

- qué?! –exclamó en un grito- apenas son las 10 de la noche! –no podía creer que tan solo hubiera dormido cinco horas- bien… -se puso en pie y se dirigió a la cocina, tenía hambre.

El nipón abrió el refrigerador y no encontró nada para comer, recordó de golpe que la anciana mujer del aseo le había propuesto comprarle los víveres, pero él prefirió decirle que no, que comería en el deportivo y después cenaría fuera.

- genial… -regresó sus pasos a la sala, recogió su móvil presto a llamar a la pizzería más cercana, al encenderlo sonó el aviso de un mensaje que ingresaba- y esto… -lo leyó-

- "Hyuga, vos sois un idiota…" -frunció el entrecejo- "ven pronto al restaurante o te arrepentirás toda tu vida, malcriado…" –sabía que aquello solo podía ser un mensaje de su Capitán y mejor amigo Melchiore-

Suspiró y regresó sus pasos a su recámara una vez más, se bañaría e iría al dichoso restaurante.

* * *

El japonés descendió del taxi y pagó la tarifa, caminó a paso normal al establecimiento, miró sus tres balcones sobre la sencilla entrada de madera y no pudo evitar recordar el mal evento que había pasado ahí.

El chico mexicano tenía a lo mucho tres semanas de haber llegado al Reggiana, fue transferido de su natal México como sustituto de uno de los volantes lesionado en la temporada pasada. Darío Ricardo Zúñiga Galindo, era su nombre. Hyuga no le veía buen futuro, no era muy alto, ni de fisionomía fuerte, le recordaba a su compatriota Aoi Shingo, pero bueno ese pequeño también les dio sorpresas. Darío no solo era un excelente jugador, era un animado chico que transmitía energía al resto del grupo, pero él, con su reconocido carácter "arisco", no le agradó la forma explayada de juego del mexicano. Se tuvo que tragar sus palabras.

El equipo jugaba uno de sus partidos más difíciles, se encontraban empatados y necesitaban a toda costa ganar o no militarían en el grupo clasificatorio, el enlace entre defensas y delanteros, estaba roto por aquel grandulón que se interponía en el centro del campo, ya habían dos chicos del Reggiana estrellado su cuerpo ante esa mole de músculos, aunado a que la pertinaz lluvia hacia demasiado resbaladizo el campo; pero el jovencito mexicano entró de cambio, sería su primer intervención, para Hyuga era una decisión errada del entrenador, pero su sorpresa fue magnánima cuando el chico que tomaba el esférico se dirigió directamente hacia el enorme obstáculo.

El mexicano no sería muy fuerte en su cuerpo, pero si fue más astuto, solo se barrió y pasó bajo las piernas del grandulón cual fuera un tren en un túnel, le dio un pase rápido al japonés estando incluso aún en el suelo. Hyuga recibió sorprendido en demasía el esférico, pero se dirigió a la portería y disparó, anotó con su feroz tiro del Tigre. Tuvo que reconocer al chico y su peculiar forma de ser, finalmente se hicieron amigos.

A la semana siguiente arribó la jovencita castaña también y tuvieron un mal inicio.

La chica llegó un poco extraviada a unas calles del deportivo, por azares del destino se la topó de frente, se sorprendió de que la chica de enigmática mirada gris le detuviese al él que le llevaba unos buenos centímetros de altura, ella se atrevió a cuestionarle la dirección del lugar con arrojo, y él, pensando que era una fan atrevida, le dio instrucciones equivocadas, la chica agradeció y se alejó siguiendo su consejo. Hyuga sonrió burlón e ingresó al local donde solía comprarse un café. Tiempo después estaba sonrojado al máximo cuando tuvo que volver a enfrentarse a la mirada grisácea en la presentación del deportivo, lo bueno es que su tono de piel lo ocultaba un poco. La chica mexicana era la nueva auxiliar del entrenador, su nombre era Narda González.

El jovencito Zúñiga hizo al parecer migas fácilmente con su compatriota, incluso pareciera que se conocían de toda la vida. A lo lejos Hyuga los observaba, ella lo miró y sin tapujos lo señaló mientras le cuestionó algo al chico, este en un acto sin pensar volteó a verlo, el chico se llevó la mano tras la cabeza riendo nerviosamente y después le dijo algo en secreto en la oreja a la castaña, ella asintió y se alejó a las oficinas. Al japonés aquello no le pareció nada prometedor.

Esa noche celebró el chico moreno la llegada de su "paisana", como ellos expresaban en su idioma natal, en ese restaurante llamado "Revolución". Cenaron, convivieron, se divirtieron y la chica se vengó de él.

Hyuga suspiró, dio dos pasos más y empujó la puerta para ingresar finalmente al pintoresco local.


	2. Chapter 2

FANFIC: De noche todos los gatos son pardos.

Capitulo 2.

La música sonaba fuerte como siempre, así eran los mexicanos, demasiado escandalosos para su gusto, pero ya no era hora de cenar en el local, más bien ya estaban sirviendo solo bebidas y botanas que las acompañaran, el japonés pidió a todos los dioses que aun le pudieran llevar algo de comer.

- hey! Hyuga! –la voz del chico moreno le indicó donde se encontraban, y más con sus saltos- por acá! por acá! ven! ven, amigooo!

- que bueno que viniste, japonés... –le expuso su compañero pelirrojo al verlo arribar a la mesa-

- con tu mensaje no me quedaba opción, Melchiore… -respondió el nipón a su capitán-

- qué bien! qué bien! –repetía el chico mexicano que se veía más alegre que de costumbre- ya somos más!

- ya está…? –intentó cuestionar divertido el japonés-

- hasta la coronilla el pequeñajo… -le respondió su compañero Dionisio, el rubio defensa italiano- Darío, ya lleva… veamos... -contó los vasitos vacíos en la mesa- cinco tequilas… -sonrió-

- si, cinco someros tequilas… -apoyó el capitán pelirrojo del Reggiana- bueno, tú ya sabes qué es eso, amigo Hyuga… -se burla y el delantero moreno frunce el entrecejo al recordar-

* * *

En la cena de bienvenida de la mexicana, Zúñiga había invitado casi a todo el personal del plantel del Reggiana, pero finalmente solo habían acudido pocos, Hyuga después agradeció eso.

Los chicos del equipo cenaron esa extraña comida, se deleitaron con la música del local y se asombraron por su cultura ruidosa, se divirtieron finalmente, pero aquello no acabó ahí; el chico latino había decidido hacer un brindis al final, estaban ya solo cerca de ocho amigos del deportivo para esas altas horas de la noche, todos habían pedido de beber, solo él se había detenido a pedir un simple vaso con agua, aquello no sorprendió a los chicos del Reggiana, sabían que el japonés era así, pero no los nuevos elementos del deportivo, los cuales lo miraron confundidos.

La chica latina frunció el entrecejo por su insolencia, se habían dirigido la palabra muy poco en ese día, pero siempre sus comentarios eran en tono de leve agresión del uno para el otro, teniendo que interponerse Melchiore o Zúñiga para poner paz.

La auxiliar castaña le dijo algo en español a su compatriota, este puso una cara de asombro, pero después sonrió con picardia y asintió con la cabeza. Hyuga decidió ignorarlos, bebió un sorbo de su vaso, de seguro había sido un comentario en reclamo de su decisión de no pedir bebida, sino solo agua, no le importó.

El chico de mirada café sin alguna razón se puso en pie y abrazó a Hyuga mostrándole el mural que estaba a su espalda, dio una corta explicación al japonés sobre el significado de aquella mujer sosteniendo un estandarte de la Virgen de… no comprendió, agradeció que el mexicano lo soltara y después decidiera hacer finalmente el brindis.

Hyuga tomó su vaso de agua, pero lo sintió extraño, juraría que ya había bebido un sorbo; el jovencito levantó su pequeño vaso tequilero y gritó al espacio: salud!. Todos en su mesa y en las mesas cercanas lo emularon y bebieron, él no fue la excepción.

El líquido le quemó la boca y no pudo evitar escupirlo, pero se precavió de ladear su cabeza con rapidez o bañaría a su entrenador en pleno rostro, todos soltaron la risa, pero para su mala suerte empapó a un hombre mal encarado que iba pasando a su lado, el silencio se hizo absoluto. El fulano lo tomó del cuello de la casaca y lo levanto de su asiento, le gritó quien sabe que cosas, no entendía el idioma, pero si detectó el insuperable aroma a alcohol, recordó ese pestilente olor de su ex entrenador del Meiwa.

La chica castaña se puso rápidamente de pie y le sujetó la mano al hombre, este la miró con furia en los ojos y ella le expresó algo más sonriendo, el japonés nuevamente no entendió ni una palabra. El corpulento individuo miró al japonés y comenzó a reír también, lo volvió a colocar en su asiento y le palmeó la espalda que casi le sacaba un pulmón por la boca y se alejó acompañado de ambos mexicanos a la barra de bebidas.

Hyuga miró molesto a Melchiore que continuaba riéndose, este le explicó que como una "inocente bromita", González le había cambiado su vaso de agua por tequila, en venganza de lo que él le había hecho de extraviarla y para que conociera lo que era esa bebida mexicana.

La buscó molesto con la mirada, ella brindaba con Darío y el hombre, levantando su vasito de tequila al aire, ella regresó sus orbes grisáceas a la mesa y sus miradas coincidieron, ella le hizo la seña del brindis también a él, Hyuga enfureció. Iba a ponerse de pie cuando llegó el mesero a su lado, le puso frente a él unos recipientes que reconoció al instante, era un tokkuri con sake y el masu, anexaba una servilleta del local donde estaba escrito: kanpai!-salute!-salud! La misma palabra solo que en tres idiomas diferentes: japonés, italiano y español... Volteó a ver a la chica castaña confundido, ella le sonrió y leyó en sus labios su idioma oriental de brindis. Hyuga comprendió, los dos mexicanos deseaban solo ser sus amigos, esos chicos eran iguales a él, habian abandonado su país y lo extrañaban, pero deseaban lograr sus sueños en Italia. Solo le quedó sonreír y brindar también.

A partir de ahí llevaron una mejor relación, pero sus caracteres tan parecidos los hacían enfrentarse algunas ocasiones, se gritaban, discutían y alguno de los dos cedía, volvían a ser amigos al poco tiempo. Salieron en grupo infinidad de veces a cenar y parrandearse, pero siempre en conjunto con sus compañeros del Reggiana.

Hyuga aceptaba que la chica era muy profesional, responsable y dedicada en su labor como auxiliar, ahora comprendía por qué la habían contratado, y al parecer él para ella también era una persona de admirarse y respetarse, ya que un día sin querer la había escuchado hablar de su persona con el chico de ojos cafés en el vestidor.

Darío al parecer le bromeó riendo algo en español a la castaña, y esta mencionó su nombre. Hyuga estaba saliendo de la ducha, ellos no tenian conocimiento de que continuaba en el lugar. El Tigre la escuchó llamarlo y se detuvo de golpe, agudizó su sentido auditivo. El japonés se ruborizó de escuchar de viva voz de la mexicana lo que pensaba de él, aunado a que ella mencionó que era un excelente jugador, fuerte, arrojado y decidido, también le confesó a su compatriota que le parecía apuesto y se le hacía muy, muy varonil, pero que desgraciadamente su carácter lo arruinaba.

* * *

- vaya… vaya… -la voz del portero pelirrojo lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos- en que o en quien piensas, que has sonreído inconscientemente, Hyuga? –le cuestionó divertido-

- en nada, ni en nadie… -respondió levemente molesto-

- vamos, Kojiro! –le imperó el jovencito latino- pide tu sakate! y vamos a beber! –gritó y los otros chicos rieron-

- aaah! –suspiró- es sake, Darío… -corrigió- y no beberé hasta haber comido antes algo… -explicó-

- uh! pues… -miró a todos lados el rubio- creo que tendrás que pasarte al otro local, japonés… -aconsejó- aquí ya solo están sirviendo de beber… o solo que quieras alguna botana…

- olvídalo… -se puso de pie- muero de hambre…

- pues ve, Kojiro…ve al restaurante… -le expuso molesto el mexicano, mientras se servía una vez más- así te traes a Narda… contigo…

El delantero moreno miró confundido al chico mexicano y después cuestionante al portero italiano.

- bien, lo que pasa es que Narda... ella está desde que llegamos en el restaurante anexo y cuando terminamos de cenar… -expone con cierto nerviosismo en su mirada azulina- no quiso venir con nosotros al bar…

- y por qué no? –cuestionó el nipón- esa niña no se perdería una parranda por nada… -se burló-

- bueno… -rascó su nuca el chico de ojos verdes- mejor míralo por ti mismo, Kojiro… -le respondió el rubio defensa del Reggiana- solo al verlo lo creerás, amigo… -el portero lo apoyó asintiendo con la cabeza-

El japonés continuó su andar al restaurante e ingresó al local externo, la buscó con la mirada y la encontró. Hyuga abrió desorbitados sus felinos ojos oscuros, en la mesa del fondo se encontraba la jovencita castaña, de pie y besándose con un chico de gorra.


	3. Chapter 3

FANFIC: De noche todos los gatos son pardos.

Capítulo 3.

Hyuga bebía molesto su refresco de cola en un local de 24 horas, mordió el baguette buscando apaciguar el dolor en su estómago, ya no sabía si por el hambre o por haber visto a la chica castaña así.

Ahora tenía una duda garrafal, había visto bien?... Se besaban, de eso no había duda… pero, era la chica castaña? si, si era ella, solo que traía puesto un sencillo, pero lindo vestido en tenue color azul cielo… cuando fue la última vez que la había visto con un vestido?... bueno, nunca la había visto con uno… siempre había usado el uniforme de entrenamientos en las instalaciones del Reggiana y blusa con pantalón de mezclilla cuando salían… pero, debía aceptar que se veía muy hermosa vestida así… no… -sacudió su cabeza- ese no era el tema… bien, ahora el chico con el que Narda se besaba era… -golpeó molesto la mesita del local- a ese chico él bien que lo conocía, era Genzo Wakabayashi… pero, qué acaso no estaba en Alemania? militando en el Hamburgo?... qué demonios hacía en Turín?... y por qué tenía que estar con ella?…

Terminó su baguette y arrojó el envoltorio al bote más cercano, su estómago ya no le dolía, pero ahora el malestar que sentía era otro y muy, muy extraño en el pecho. Decidió regresar caminando a su apartamento, necesitaba aire fresco.

Las calles de Turín eran muy seguras, además apenas sería cerca de la medianoche. Si querías problemas bien podrías optar por las calles de los barrios más bajos, donde abundaban establecimientos de mala muerte, pero él jamás iría ahí.

El alto nipón continuó su camino e ingresó al parque Vicentino con la finalidad de acortar su ruta, pero se arrepintió en pocos minutos, era incómodo pasar sin mirar a la gran cantidad de parejas que se daban besos y caricias, apresuró el paso.

El Tigre miró a lo lejos la escalinata que daba fin a la plazuela, sonrió y apresuró aun más su caminar, llevó su mano al barandal de la escalera y coincidió con otra que también tomaba el pasamanos, sintió un vuelco en su recién lleno estómago.

- Hyu… Hyuga… -la voz temblorosa de la chica mexicana lo dejó congelado- qué… qué haces aquí?!

- … -se quedó mudo y la miró sorprendido, era la jovencita castaña con ese vestido de leve tono azulino que la hacía lucir linda-

- Narda! –el grito del chico los hizo voltear a ambos- espera!

El japonés miró las orbes de la castaña que observaba al chico de gorra que se acercaba a paso veloz, pero no logró comprender que expresaban, el joven llegó hasta donde se encontraban y los miro cuestionante. La jovencita mexicana suspiró y miró a ambos varones, no tenía al parecer opción.

- bu… bueno… -exclamó titubeando un poco- Hyu… Hyuga… -le llamó al japonés primero- te presento a Leonardo Garza... –indicó al chico de gorra- Leo… él es Kojiro Hyuga, jugador del Reggiana… -indicó ahora al nipón-

- hola, Sr. Hyuga… -le extendió la mano amistosamente el joven latino y el japonés no pudo dejar de verlo, tenía su misma estatura y si, se parecía mucho a su compatriota Genzo Wakabayashi.

- hola… -emitió como autómata el Tigre- mucho gusto… Sr. Garza… -unieron sus palmas y ambos detectaron una corriente de hostilidad correr por su sistema-

La jovencita castaña los miró sorprendida, ambos se comportaban extraños a su parecer, conocía suficiente al japonés y a un más a su compatriota, denotaba que ninguno de los dos estaba siendo sincero con ese saludo.

- bu… bueno… -la castaña no sabía que decir- yo creo que… -no pudo decir más, en un acto rápido el chico de gorra le tomó de la cintura- ah!

- fue un gusto conocerle, Sr. Hyuga… -emitió- creo que solo me faltaba usted… -explicó- en la cena con los amigos de mi prometida, ella me presentó a todos… -miró sonriendo a la sorprendida ojigris y aprovechando su distracción le dio un fugaz beso en los labios-

El Tigre apretó sus puños altamente molesto, acaso no había escuchado bien?, él la llamó "su prometida" y se habia trevido a besarla descaradamente sin importarle su presencia.

- Leo… -exclamó la castaña retirando la mano del chico de su cintura con disimulo- creo que lo mejor es que tomes el taxi aquí… -recomendó- tu avión sale muy temprano… -lo miró con ojos molestos-

- si… tienes mucha razón, linda… -se acercó a intentar besarle una vez mas, pero ella ladeó su rostro y lo alejó con su mano en el hombro- nos veremos en México pronto… -capturó su mano y depositó el beso en ella- adiós, preciosa… nos vemos, Sr. Hyuga… -se despidió del japonés- ah! y ojalá que pueda ir a nuestra boda, esta cordialmente invitado… -sonrió presuntuosamente- solo espero que consiga algo mejor que lo que trae puesto… -y se alejó subiendo las escaleras con aire de superioridad-

El delantero moreno lo miró alejarse, ahora si no tenia duda, Wakabayashi había tenido un hermano gemelo y se le había extraviado en México, el actuar de ese chico era tan petulante y engreído como el mismísimo "Super Great Goal Keeper".

Al regresar su mirada se encontró con las temerosas orbes grisáceas, se sorprendió, era la primera vez que la chica mexicana lo miraba con temor. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, un silencio realmente incómodo para el Tigre Hyuga e imaginó que para la chica latina aun más.

- Hyuga… yo… -iba a decir algo la castaña, pero el nipón se le adelantó-

- hacen bonita pareja, González… -lanzó dándole la espalda-

- eh?! –se sorprendió la chica ojigris al escucharlo decir aquello-

- te hubieras ido con él, tonta… -le aconsejó mordaz- así se despedían más… bueno, tú sabes… -dejo la frase libre para la chica-

- cállate, Hyuga!… -le respondió con voz enojada la mexicana-

- vamos, niña… -emitió con burla sin voltear el moreno, pero la verdad es que estaba furioso y no dejaría que ella lo descubriera- y dime, desde cuándo llegó? que bien escondido te lo tenías… –se alejó unos pasos a la escalera- somos adultos… yo no le diré a los chicos que…

- te dije que te callaras! –le gritó demasiado fuerte, las parejas que se encontraban cerca no pudieron evitar voltear y algunas separarse del susto-

El japonés volteó lentamente y asustado también, habían discutido infinidad de veces, pero ella jamás le había gritado de esa manera. Se sorprendió, la chica estaba llorando, las orbes grisáceas dejaban escapar gruesas lágrimas y su rostro era un rictus de enorme tristeza.

- eres un… un… reverendo… … …! –le gritó algo en su natal español y se dio la media vuelta para irse corriendo de ahí-

Kojiro Hyuga se quedó de una pieza, pero no por no comprender lo que la chica castaña le gritó en su idioma, sino que lo dejó altamente confundido, por su extraña reacción.

* * *

El japonés no dejó pasar más tiempo, acudió por la mañana al departamento del chico mexicano, sabía que Darío era el ya inseparable amigo de la jovencita ojigris. Le contó al delantero castaño, con lujo de detalles, lo ocurrido en la noche que no regresó al bar con el resto de los chicos del Reggiana.

- si que eres un estúpido, Hyuga… -le expresaba el chico castaño, mientras colocaba una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza-

- pues, yo no soy el que tiene una jaqueca terribleee! –le gritó el nipón y el jovenzuelo se cubrió los oídos-

- ok… ok… -suplicó- ya… ya no grites, Tigre… por piedad… -se dejó caer en el sillón-

- dime lo que sabes o comenzaré a gritar otra vez, Darío… -le amenazó-

- bien… no tengo opción… -se recostó en el sofá- escucha, Narda me dijo a mitad de semana que vendría ese chico…Leo… -le contó- sus padres "_le ponen casa y le matan pollo_"… -expresó en su natal idioma, pero al ver la cara de confusión del japonés, optó por explicarle mejor- bueno, es decir, sus padres creen que él es el hombre con el que le conviene más casarse… -hace con su mano la seña de dinero- es de familia pudiente, de renombre… tú sabes… además de que… pues, como es hijo del principal socio del papá de Narda… -hace una pausa de pronto-

- socio? – cuestiona el japonés confundido y al mexicano se le eriza el pelo-

- chin! Dario tarado! –lanza autoregañandose- ya la cajetié! –se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza- esta cruda me hizo melcocha las neuronas! -se levanta del sofa pretendiendo alejarse del nipón-

- Darío… -lo detiene tomándolo del cuello de la casaca- dime la verdad, ahora?! –le exigió en un grito- de qué estás hablando?!

- ya, Tigre… no grites… -suplica nuevamente- te voy a decir todo… lo juro… -se libera- pero solo con dos condiciones, ok… -establece mientras se acomoda la bolsa de hielo en su cabeza- la primera, que le asegures a Narda que me colgaste de patas en el puente del río Po, para que yo te lo dijera… -el nipón ríe- y la segunda… -lo mira con seriedad- Hyuga, después de que te lo diga, prométeme que no vas a cambiar tu trato con mi "paisana"… -el japonés frunce el entrecejo, pero asiente finalmente-

- si, te lo prometo, Dario... -le responde, pero cree que el mexicano exagera-

- bien… -suspira mientras vuelve a colocarse en el sillón y el Tigre ocupa el sofa individual- ahí te va… Narda y yo les hemos mentido a todos en el Reggiana… -bajó su mirada ante la seria del japonés- nosotros nos conocemos desde la escuela preparatoria… -el Tigre se sorprende- yo soy de una familia mexicana normal, común y corriente… -sonríe mirando al techo blanquecino, al parecer el chico moreno no pudo evitar recordar a su familia- pero por el contrario Narda… ella es de una familia muy importante en México… -miró directamente al nipón- Hyuga, ella es… -pausó- es rica.

El japonés se pone de pie de golpe, jamás se había imaginado eso de la sencilla chica castaña.

- González… es… -no puede expresar más-

- si… -se recuesta en el sofá nuevamente- además ni siquiera se apellida González… usa el apellido de su mamá… ella es Álvarez y si lo deseara podría ser accionista del Reggiana… -ríe- en lugar de ser solo la auxiliar del entrenador…

- pe… pero, por qué ella…? -intenta cuestionar-

- simple, Hyuga… -le explica- pareciera que no la conocieras ya… -le reclama- no importa el apellido, Narda es Narda… no le gusta conseguir las cosas fáciles, ella desea luchar sola por lo que quiere, sabe de antemano que su padre le facilitaría muchas cosas, pero no desea sobresalir por eso… -se pone de pie para ir a cambiar la bolsa de hielo- ella no vive con sus padres desde que ingresó a la universidad, incluso… -abre el frigorífico- no aceptó ir a una universidad privada… -extrae hielos del congelador- presentó examen como una chica más y se inscribió en una universidad de gobierno… -rellena su bolsa- ahí terminó sus estudios de Licenciatura en Ciencias Deportivas y después empezó la especialidad en fisioterapia deportiva… -regresa a la sala- un profesor la recomendó para venir a suplir a la anterior auxiliar del entrenador… -se sentó en el sillón- nada tuvo que ver su padre en ello créeme… es mas… -suspira- se supone que ellos no sabían que estaba en Turín…

- pero, si su novio ya la encontró… -expone- eso quiere decir que ya lo saben…

- épale! –le detiene- ya quedamos que Leo no es su novio, Hyuga… -lo mira molesto- ella lo terminó hace más de un año… aaah! –suspira ya muy fastidiado- además a ella le gusta otro chico del… -se detiene de golpe- olvídalo… -se lleva la mano a la cabeza- ya te dije lo que deseabas saber, japonés… ahora déjame dormir un poco, que siento que la cabeza me va a estallar…

El delantero moreno se pone de pie y se dirige a la salida.

- que te mejores, Darío… -le expresa y se retira del departamento del chico mexicano, cierra la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido-

- si, gracias… -le exclama- y espero que tú te des cuenta de lo que sientes… -se deja caer del todo en el sofá- antes de que se descongelen los polos… je, je, je, je, je! -se ríe- auch! auch! -se duele de su cabeza- ya mejor no me rio...

* * *

El alto japonés terminaba de bajar los escalones del edificio de departamentos de su compañero del Reggiana, iba pensando en lo que el mexicano le había confesado, quizás debía ir a disculparse con la jovencita castaña, pero el problema era que no sabía donde se encontraba alojada, había decidido mejor irse a su vivienda cuando sonó su celular. Hyuga extrajo el móvil de su pantalón y verificó la pantalla, no aparecía el número, solo marcaba que era desconocido, aun así decidió atender la llamada.

- bueno… -contestó al móvil, pero el silencio al otro lado de la línea le respondió- bueno? –reiteró y nuevamente el silencio, tragó saliva con duda, solo un nombre se formó en su mente- Narda, eres tú? –alcanzó a escuchar un sonido de sorpresa en la respiración de la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea y después la constante resonancia de que había colgado-

Se le quedó mirando al móvil y frunció el entrecejo, aunque su compañero Darío le matase, regresaría a exigirle que le diera la dirección de la jovencita mexicana.


	4. Chapter 4

FANFIC: De noche todos los gatos son pardos.

Capitulo 4.

Hyuga miró confundido hacia el edificio de departamentos, se veía tan… sencillo. Pensó que quizás su compañero Darío había errado en la dirección o quizás él mismo se había equivocado de calle. Verificó los datos escritos en el pequeño pedazo de papel y confirmó que esa era la dirección correcta. Finalmente el Tigre se dirigió a la entrada, empujó el endeble portón de metal y este hizo un ruido magistral, se cubrió uno de sus oídos, en verdad ese lugar era…

- esto es un asco! –el gritillo de la jovencita se dejó escuchar en el fondo del pasillo- no puedo creer que otra vez no haya agua caliente, Sra. Giorgere! –le reclamaba la rubia a una mujer mayor-

- pues lo siento mucho, Carlota… -le responde con voz tranquila la anciana- desde ayer que se descompuso el calentador y aunque he dado aviso al dueño, no han venido a repararlo… -excusa-

- ash! –golpea con su pie el suelo desgastado del pasillo- no voy a soportar más! –responde- de una vez le digo, me cambio a vivir a otra parte apenas me llegue mi cheque de pago! –amenaza y se retira del lugar-

- aaah! –suspira la octogenaria- que muchacha tan grosera y… -no termina, ubica con su mirada cansada al alto futbolista en la entrada- buenas tardes, joven… -le mira de arriba abajo- dígame, viene por el anuncio del departamento libre? –le cuestiona-

- eh! bueno, yo… -no sabía que decir-

- pues no me importa, Carlota! –la conocida voz molesta de la jovencita castaña atrae su vista- solo no olvides que te toca a ti mañana la comida! –la mexicana salía cargando una mochila- ah! Hyu… Hyuga! –se sorprende de verlo ahí-

- se conocen, Narda? –le cuestiona la mujer de cabello cano-

- eh… si, Sra. Giorgere –le responde la chica ojigris y el delantero moreno asiente con la cabeza-

- ya veo… -se acerca a tomar una escoba de una de las esquinas y pasa a un lado de la chica mexicana- ya sabes el reglamento sobre visitas de novios, Narda… no puede quedarse más allá de las 10 de la noche…

- si, lo sé… -se sonroja levemente- pero él no es mi novio… -masculla entre dientes a la anciana- es un jugador del deportivo donde trabajo…

- pues, que tonta eres niña… -se ríe mientras se aleja por el pasillo-

La jovencita mexicana solo puede suspirar de fastidio, levanta su mirada hacia el japonés y se enfrenta a las oscuras orbes felinas.

- qué demonios haces aquí, Hyuga?… -le expresa molesta mientras pasa de largo hacia la salida-

- espera, Narda… -le llama y la toma del brazo sorpresivamente- solo quiero hablar contigo… -le solicita-

- con… conmigo? –se sorprende- de qué? -el alto japonés no sabe qué decir, temía que si le informaba a la chica lo que su amigo Darío le había confesado, ella se negara a hablar con él, así que se queda callado unos instantes y mejor libera a la chica-

La ojigris lo observa curiosa, en el rostro del nipón se muestra una clara preocupación, siente un malestar en su pecho al evidenciarlo, lanza un suspiro nuevamente y se vuelve hacia el alto japonés.

- mira, Hyuga… -la voz conciliadora de Narda se deja escuchar- yo necesito ir a dejar estas ropas a la lavandería, si quieres puedes acompañarme y después hablaremos… -le propone- ok?

- me parece bien… -sonríe levemente el jugador del Reggiana-

- ahhh! anda, pues… -suspira otra vez la jovencita ojigris mientras continua su camino-

El chico se adelanta a sus pasos y abre el ruidoso portón, la castaña solo puede sonreír al ver como el japonés frunce el entrecejo por el sonido nada bello.

- cerca de la lavandería hay una ferretería… -expone como quien no quiere la cosa- recuérdame comprar un aceite para ese bendito portón… -sonríe también-

- si, lo haré… -anexa el moreno- pero, déjame ayudarte con eso, niña… -señala la pequeña maleta e intenta tomarla-

- ah, no… eso si que no… -se niega la chica y cambia la maleta a su otra mano, con la finalidad de alejarla del asiático- te lo agradezco, Hyuga… pero no estoy manca… yo puedo sola… -finaliza-

- está bien… -se cruza de brazos- tendré que soportar las miradas de la gente… -opina con cierto disgusto-

- vaya, pero que presuntuoso resultaste, Hyuga… -se burla la chica castaña- no me digas que así son todos los hombres en Japón… -lanza-

- no, pero… bueno… -no sabe que más decir- hay ciertas normas…

- ya veo… -analiza la mexicana- entonces es igual que en México… -pone una cara de leve tristeza, que el delantero moreno detecta- pero no te preocupes, en el peor de los casos… -se sonríe la chica casi al instante- a lo mejor pensarán que cargo una maleta porque me convenciste de huir contigo… -anexa mordaz-

El japonés la mira con sus orbes felinas primero sorprendido y después molesto.

- yo… yo jamás!… -lanza fúrico comenzando a sonrojarse- jamás le pediría a una mujer que huyera conmigo!

La jovencita solo puede reír al ver el rostro desesperado del japonés.

- jajaja! ya tranquilo, Hyuga… -le da un leve golpe en el hombro- no lo tomes tan veraz, solo estoy bromeando…

El Tigre solo puede exclamar un leve gruñido, pero después frunce el entrecejo.

- y tú, niña?... –cuestiona a la chica con la finalidad de vengarse- tú, si lo harías?

- eh!? –lo mira confundida y se detiene, después lleva sus orbes grises al cielo- hmmm… déjame pensarlo un momento… -pasan unos segundos y después mira directamente al japonés- sabes, Hyuga… creo que yo si lo haría… -sentencia-

- tú… -la mira abrumado- tú, si lo harías?!… tú, si…

- pues, claro… -sonríe y continua su andar- si el chico me gusta mucho… -cambia su voz a un tono de maldad- lo convenzo para que huya conmigo y me lo robo… jajajaja! -comienza a reír a carcajadas-

El japonés comprende la broma y se lleva la mano a la frente, sin duda jamás podría con la mexicana, así que también comienza a reír.

Finalmente ambos chicos continúan su charla caminando por la acera, pero su plática gira en torno al clima, a las tiendas del sector, al soccer, al próximo torneo; Hyuga jamás intentó cuestionarle sobre su vida personal a la jovencita mexicana, ni ella del evento de la noche anterior.

* * *

La preparación física del Reggiana finalizó y el entrenador solicitó la presencia de todo el equipo en la banca, La jovencita ojigris ayudada por las otras dos chicas auxiliares, repartía a los jugadores el agua y las toallas, recogió de manos del entrenador las notas y se las llevó consigo a la oficina. El Tigre disimuladamente la observó alejarse.

- y Melchiore les dará las instrucciones para que los defensas se encarguen de Romario… él es el verdadero peligro del equipo Torino… -mira al japonés que bebe de su botella- Hyuga, has mejorado mucho, así que irás a la delantera de inicio, te apoyaran a los costados Darío y Paolo… -le sonríe orgulloso- creo que valió la pena el regaño de la semana pasada… -se aleja hacia la salida- es todo, descansen lo que resta de la tarde… -se pierde en el corredor por donde la mexicana momentos antes también se fue-

- no tenía que recordármelo… -masculla molesto entre dientes el nipón-

- yujuuu! –le llama el chico moreno- eh! Tigre! –le pasa las manos frente a sus ojos furiosos- tranquis, tranquis, amigo… pones una cara de "me voy a comer tu tuétano" que da miedo… -le comenta el mexicano-

- es que ese entrenador… -le responde- me saca de mis casillas… -bufa-

- ya no lo tomes personal, japonés… -llega el portero pelirrojo y le da una fuerte palmada en la espalda, pero el Tigre gracias a su solidez la soporta- el entrenador a todos nos ha puesto duras pruebas, y a ti solo lo hace por…

- por ayudarme… -completa la frase del italiano- vaya que gran ayuda… ponerme en vergüenza frente a todos…

- bueno, yo iba a decir "para motivarte"… -se burla- y no creo que sea lo que especulas… -mira al japonés retándolo- así que deja de pensar mal del entrenador, Hyuga…

- oigan, tenemos la tarde libre! –brinca de alegría el pequeño delantero- que tal si salimos a…

- estamos a mitad de semana, Darío… -le recuerda el capitán del Reggiana- no vamos a ir a tomar cuando faltan unas horas para un partido importante…

- no, capi… -mueve en señal de negación su dedo- no quiero salir a trasnochar… -sonríe- pero si al cine o a comer una pizza… -explica- y bueno, ya comprendo… -pone cara de tristeza- la edad… la edad,,, discúlpenme por ser más joven que ustedes, señores… -se aleja riendo-

El Tigre y el capitán pelirrojo se miran molestos, ambos mojan las toallas con lo que les resta de sus botellas de agua y preparan los bólidos.

- hey! Darío! –le grita el portero- ya sabemos a dónde iremos!

- en serio?!, díganme a don… ughh! -El chico volteaba alegre, pero solo recibe las dos toallas mojadas en pleno rostro-

- a tu funeral, pequeño revoltoso… -se burla el italiano-

El Tigre sonríe al ver al chico mexicano aturdido en el suelo terroso junto a las toallas, pero la sonrisa se le borra de golpe cuando descubre las fúricas orbes grises que lo observan desde el interior del túnel.

- ah! maravilloso… -se acerca la chica latina dando violentas zancadas- maravilloso… -pasa junto al japonés ignorándolo y dirigiéndose a su compatriota que sigue en el suelo- Darío, levántate! –le exige y pretende auxiliarlo tomándolo del brazo-

- no… otros cinco minutitos, mamá… -expresa confundido el chico de ojos oscuros-

- genial… -lanza la castaña- no se levanta…

- oye, Narda… -intenta componer el pelirrojo al ver el rostro fastidiado de la chica- solo fue una bromita…

- que bromita, ni que mis… -no expresa nada mas, se le queda mirando al nipón y cierra sus ojos molesta- olvídenlo… -decide mejor irse-

- no… espera, niña… -Hyuga la toma del brazo apesumbrado- nosotros solo… -se enfrenta a las molestas orbes grises- no te enojes, no queríamos lastimarlo…

- lastimarlo? –lo mira ahora confundida- por mi si quieren hagan a Darío chicharrón! –les grita- las toallas par de idiotas! –señala las toallas mojadas y llenas de tierra- como ustedes no las lavan!

Al escuchar aquello el mexicano se pone de pie de un brinco.

- como, como con mc-cornick?! –se ofende- oye, Narda! yo pensé que los ibas a regañar por lo que me hicieron! –grita-

- si te hicieron algo estos dos, de seguro es porque te lo mereces, Darío… -lanza la chica y el japonés suspira-

- eres mala… -pone cara de niño regañado- una malinchista como todas! –le grita- prefieres lo extranjero!

- Darío… -lo mira fúrica- deja de decir tonterías! –se sonroja levemente-

- González! –el grito molesto del entrenador los hace a los cuatro voltear de golpe- te quiero en la oficina ahora mismo! –se da la media vuelta y regresa al interior del túnel-

- s… si! –le tiembla la voz- ya voy señor! –la chica emprende su loca carrera siguiendo al hombre mayor-

- la… la habremos metido en problemas? –expresa temeroso el chico moreno-

- no creo… -responde el portero- el enojo del entrenador es diferente… jamás lo había visto así… -asevera-

El japonés se queda intranquilo ante lo escuchado de labios de su capitán.

- Hey! Melchiore! Hyuga! Darío! –les llaman a los jóvenes- a las regaderas y al comedor!

- vamos... –exclama el pelirrojo- que muero de hambre…

- si, vamos… -se aleja el menor siguiendo los pasos del alto portero y dejando atrás al nipón- oye, Hyugaaaa! anda! –le llama al asiático- debes bañarte amigo! que en vez de Tigre, ya hueles a león pelón! –se burla-

El delantero del Reggiana frunce el entrecejo, pero decide seguir a sus camaradas, ya más tarde buscaría a la jovencita ojigris para hablar con ella nuevamente.

* * *

La jovencita castaña cuelga el auricular y se enfrenta a la mirada cuestionante del entrenador.

- y bien… –cruza sus brazos- que ha sido todo esto? –le cuestiona-

- créame que ni yo misma lo sé, señor… -responde con entereza- hace mucho que yo ya no tengo relación alguna con mi familia… -afirma- mis padres murieron hace años y mis hermanos no están en México, sino en Estados Unidos… -manifiesta- me parece que es un malentendido… deben estarme confundiendo con otra persona… hay demasiados González en mi país…

- no preguntaron por Narda González, sino por Lecited Narda Álvarez González… -le explica-

- lo ve… -sonríe- ni siquiera es mi nombre… solo se parece un poco…

- pues, me preocupé porque el hombre que habló antes, se notaba muy molesto… -le comenta a la jovencita- incluso… se atrevió a amenazar al club… -se rió- con cerrarlo o algo así…

- como le digo, yo creo que debe ser un malentendido, una confusión o quizá una broma de muy, muy mal gusto… -exclama la joven poniendo una cara de molestia que al entrenador no le deja duda-

- bien… -se pone de pie y se aleja a la ventana a su espalda- pues espero que no vuelva a ocurrir… -le exclama- esta vez la que contestó fue Sofía… -anexa- te imaginas si el que respondiese fuera el dueño u otra persona importante del Reggiana…

- sí, señor… -comprende- pero creo que ya no volverán a llamar… -se pone también de pie- y si usted me lo permite, me retiro a mis actividades… -se da la media vuelta, pero la voz del hombre mayor la detiene-

- Narda… -exclama el entrenador sorprendiendo a la mexicana, jamás se había atrevido a llamarla por su nombre, a pesar de ser del mismo continente- llevo poco tiempo en el club, niña… -voltea a verla- se que eres una chica muy dedicada a tu labor, por eso te ubique en el cargo de responsable… y sé que para muchos parezco una persona intransigente y dura, pero quiero que sepas que antes que nada también soy padre… si tienes algún problema, puedes hablar conmigo con confianza… -le propone-

- muchas gracias, entrenador… -sonríe la castaña- lo tendré en cuenta… con su permiso… -la chica sale de la oficina en dirección a las regaderas- no se preocupe, ya arreglaré este problema por mi cuenta… -lanza-


	5. Chapter 5

FANFIC: De noche todos los gatos son pardos.

Capítulo 5.

El chico de mirada oscura no puede estar más sorprendido.

- no manches, Lecited! –le grita- pero, cómo pasó?! tu padre ya te… –la mexicana le cubre la boca con rapidez-

- shhh! Darío… -le susurra, mientras mira hacia ambos lados del pasillo para verificar que están solos- no grites, menso… y menos me llames por mi nombre… que alguien pudiera escucharte y ahora si nos cargó la tostada…

- si, sorry… -exclama preocupado- a ver cuéntame bien… -la toma del brazo y la lleva hacia una área del pasillo donde sabe que no podrán escucharlos- cómo estuvo…?

- al parecer papá me busca por medios electrónicos… -lanza- ya se había tardado…

- oye… -le interrumpe- no sería el chismoso de Leo el que finalmente rajó? –le expone la posibilidad-

- no, no creo… -le responde- no le convenía… -mira al suelo entristecida-

- ah, canijo… -la mira con cara de pocos amigos- a ver, Narda… no me mientas… -le exige- dime qué "le diste" a Leo para que se quedara callado?! -le lanza la pregunta con cierto recelo-

La chica se le queda viendo unos segundos, sus mejillas se sonrojan a más no poder, pero después frunce su entrecejo y le suelta una fuerte, sonora y dolorosa cachetada al jovenzuelo.

* * *

El nipón salía de ducharse, se había tardado más de lo habitual con la finalidad de encontrarse con la castaña y preguntarle la razón de que fuera llamada por el entrenador. Melchiore moría de hambre, así que no dudó en dejar al japonés en las regaderas cuando este le mencionó que se tardaría un poco más y que mejor se adelantara con Darío al comedor.

- a dónde se fue esa niña tonta…? –masculló entre dientes terminando de vestirse y de cerrar su locker-

Ya se había cansado de esperar a la jovencita mexicana, sus orbes felinas detectaron el canasto de los uniformes sucios que se encontraba en el centro del vestidor del Reggiana, por lo visto la chica aun no aparecía para llevárselo.

El japonés suspiró y decidido se enfiló hacia el comedor. Dudó que la chica olvidara sus deberes para irse a comer, ella era muy cumplida, aquello le preocupó en demasía, quizás el regaño del entrenador había sido grave y se fue a casa llorando, o tal vez ese odioso hombre la había despedido… el Tigre frunció el entrecejo al pensar en esa posibilidad, golpeó furioso la pared antes de salir al pasillo.

Plaaaff! El sonido extraño lo hizo detenerse en el acto.

- eres un estúpido, Darío! –la voz de la castaña lo sobresaltó, era la misma voz que él le escuchó en el parque-

- auch! auch! –se duele el pequeño delantero- tienes la mano de la mole! –se aleja de ella-

- cállate, menso! –le recrimina- cómo te atreves a pensar que yo… -le amenaza con una segunda bofetada poniendo en alto su mano-

- no, no, no… -intercede sus manos ante la chica- ya entendí, ya entendí… amor y paz! amor y paz!

El Tigre desde su posición se sorprende de ver a los mexicanos en esa escena.

- oye, Narda… -le suplica- la neta, amiga… Leo no se iba a quedar callado, es obvio que ya rajó con tu padre…

- no, no lo hizo… -le asegura- ya que no le di nada… -lo mira con ojos de pistola- más bien le prometí algo…

- ah! cabrón! –se sorprende- y qué fue? –el Tigre, agudiza su oído- si se puede saber…

- bueno, yo… -duda un segundo- pues, le prometí el 15% de mis acciones… -Hyuga da un sobresalto- si me daba tiempo para que terminara el Torneo del Reggiana, le daría esa proporción… -lanza-

- queeeee?! –escandaliza- cómo pudiste hacer eso, tonta?! –se molesta- maldito, Leonardo! –se da la media vuelta y se jala el cabello- es un… -comienza a lanzar palabras en español, que desconoce el Tigre-

- es mi decisión, Darío… -le recuerda- además… no te preocupes tanto… -sonríe- le mentí…

El Tigre y el mexicano se sorprenden.

- What?! –regresa su mirar a la ojigris- le mentiste…

- si, solo fue una mentira… -le asegura- no voy a regresar a México cuando termine el torneo… y mucho menos le voy a dar de mi dinero… además ya sabes que no tendré acceso a mis acciones hasta estar casada… -sonrió con sorna- es una pequeña clausula que mi padre puso…

- ok… -suspira con tranquilidad- entonces, de plano no fue Leo… -analiza-

- no… no creo… -se acerca a la ventana del pasillo- yo creo que papá, ya encontró una manera de seguir mis huellas… -analiza- cuando llamó no estaba seguro de que yo estuviera aquí… -le relata- más bien, pregunto por mi… y al no darle razón mía, como de costumbre comenzó con sus estúpidas amenazas…

- sí, me lo imagino… -sonríe el joven latino- bueno, no te preocupes, amiga… -toma su teléfono- le voy a mandar un mensaje a Ricky… -marca- le pediré que con sus maniobras de hacker, otra vez te mande virtualmente en un vuelo… veamos… que te parece de Turín a Bogotá… -idea-

- no, Darío… espera… -le detiene- dile que mejor el "vuelo" salga de Londres a Bogotá… -aconseja- si papá verifica que salió de aquí, puede que decida mandar a alguien a Italia… -suspira- no quiero que me encuentre por ningún motivo…

- ok, mi "princesa azteca"… -le guiña el ojo el chico- de Londres a Bogotá… -termina de enviar el mensaje y casi al instante suena el móvil indicándole la respuesta- listo! este primo mío, es una amenaza a la nación… -ríe-

- gracias, Darío… -le abraza- ah! y dile a Ricky, que después le mando un regalito…

- ah! mire que linda la niña… -se suelta ofendido- primero me cacheteas, después solo me utilizas y ahora resulta que el regalo va a ser para mi primo el nerd! –le reclama-

- huy, que delicado… -se aleja- ya, está bueno… que te parece si te invito la cena? –ofrece-

- ah! esa canción me suena más suave… -sonríe de oreja a oreja-

- ok… nos vemos en tu departamento a las ocho… -camina hacia la puerta de los vestidores-

- hey! cómo que en mi casa?! –se queja-

- si, en tu casa… -le responde- yo dije que te invitaré la cena, pero no vamos a salir a trasnochar, ni te la voy a preparar… la voy a comprar al salir del trabajo, pasare al Revolución… -especifica- además recuerda que no puede ser en "mi casa"…

- si, ya se… -se cruza de brazos levemente molesto- no permiten chicos después de ciertas horas…

- exacto… -sonríe y ahora si se dirige a la salida-

- hmmm… oye Narda… y no hay problema si invito a alguien?! –cuestiona en un gritillo a la mexicana-

- no, Darío… es tu casa... -le asegura mientras se aleja- mientras no sea una desnudista… -se pierde en la entrada del vestidor-

- no… no será una desnudista… -trama- será un buen amigo de ambos… verdad?… -el japonés se queda de una pieza y se pone de mil colores, cuando el chico abre la puerta y lo sorprende escuchando su conversación- y bien, Tigre… –le sonríe burlón- con qué vas a cooperar para la cena?


	6. Chapter 6

**FANFIC: De noche todos los gatos son pardos.**

**Capitulo 6**

Hyuga caminaba hacia el departamento de su compañero del Reggiana, miró hacia abajo, hacia la bolsa del supermercado donde llevaba unos refrescos.

- espero que sean suficientes… -expresó en un suspiro recordando que tanto a él, como a los jóvenes mexicanos, les encantaba ese tipo de bebida-

Llegó a la entrada y comenzó a subir la escalera del edificio, al arribar al pasillo se dirigió directamente al departamento del chico hiperactivo, iba a tocar la puerta cuando escuchó las voces envueltas en risas.

- jajajajajaja! –la risa escandalosa era sin duda del joven moreno- y entonces se subió a la barda para ir por el balón... jajajajaja! pero nunca se dio cuenta que ya traía el pantalón roto de atrás… jajajajajaja! todos… todos… le vimos hasta el apellido… jajajajaja! –ríe mas fuerte-

- jajajaja! –la risa de la castaña se deja escuchar también, pero más lejana- pobre de Sergio… -Hyuga pega más su rostro a la puerta con la finalidad de apreciar mejor la voz de la chica- con razón no regresó a clases después del receso…

- si, amiga... jajajajaja! -se continua riendo- se fue mejor para su casa... jajajajaja! huyó el cobarde... jajajaja! lo que hubiera dado por tener una cámara en ese entonces... jajajaja! adoro tomar fotos de recuerdo... -cambia su voz a un dejo de maldad-

- eres malo, Darío... -le responde la voz fingida de la castaña- muy malo... jajajaja! -ríe pero el japonés no comprende esa actitud-

- si, soy malo... -le responde el chico mexicano- más malo que "Teresa"! jajajajaja! -ambos mexicanos rien-

El japonés sonríe, sin lugar a dudas aquellos dos eran grandes amigos, habían crecido juntos y en la etapa más difícil de sus vidas, según le había contado el chico mexicano; Hyuga no pudo evitar recordar a Ken Wakashimazu, su gran amigo de la infancia en el Maewa y después en el Toho, y también a Takeshi Sawada, ese pequeño, igualmente podría considerarlo un gran amigo fiel. Decidió tocar la puerta para que le abrieran.

- jajajaja! pérame, Narda… -excusa el chico apareciendo en la cocina- voy… jajaja! al baño… -entra en el sanitario-

- ándale Darío… -sonríe divertida la ojigris- eso te pasa por reírte tanto…

La jovencita castaña preparaba la vajilla para servir de una buena vez la cena que había pasado a comprar en su restaurante favorito, buscaba los vasos en la alacena cuando escuchó los toquidos a la puerta.

- eh! –se sorprende- tocan la puerta? –sale hacia la sala y escucha nuevamente el sonido- si, están tocando… oye, Darío! –le llama al chico- esperas a alguien?!... –se dirige a abrir la puerta finalmente-

- si! –le responde el chico de ojos oscuros desde el baño- te dije que invitaría a alguien! anda, ábrele!

La jovencita obedece y abre la puerta.

- ah! –se sorprende de ver fuera al alto e imponente nipón- Hyuga!

- buenas noches, Narda… -saluda a la chica mexicana y esta no deja de mirarlo estupefacta- por qué me miras así, niña? –se burla-

- no… yo… -frunce el entrecejo al mirar el rostro irónico del japonés- solo me sorprendiste, tonto… -regresa sus pasos y el Tigre ingresa tras ella cerrando la puerta- no me imagine que te había invitado Darío a ti… -se va a la cocina- ahhh! bueno, mejor sacaré otro plato… -exclama en un suspiro como quien no quiere la cosa-

El Tigre no puede evitar molestarse con aquella actitud de indiferencia de la jovencita ojigris, la sigue dispuesto a reñirle, pero antes de que pueda decirle algo, el chico oriundo del país del tequila aparece.

- qué onda, Tigre? –le llama- trajiste los refrescos? –cuestiona al delantero del Reggiana-

- si… -responde- aquí están… -le entrega al chico las bebidas-

- que chévere… -los toma- sacaré un poco de hielo… -se dirige al refrigerador- oye Narda, a ti te encanta con mucho hielo, verdad? –le llama a la castaña-

- si, Darío… -le responde sin voltear- ya lo sabes… no sé porque me lo preguntas… -lanza en un tono de molestia-

- y ora?... –cierra del frigorífico después de extraer los cubitos de hielo- anda, no me digas que trajiste de cenar gallo… -expresa socarrón-

- no… no es gallo… -se da la media vuelta llevando los platos a la mesita de la sala- traje tu favorito… -sale de la cocina dejando a los dos varones solos-

- hey… qué le dijiste, Kojiro? –le cuestiona en un susurro al japonés-

- nada… -le responde con el ceño fruncido- ella se enojó solo con verme…

- ya veo… ven y trae los refrescos… -le indica mientras toma los vasos y sigue a la chica- oye, Narda… disculpa mi naciente curiosidad, pero… por qué estas enojada? –cuestiona a quemarropa y el japonés se detiene a la mitad del camino-

La jovencita terminaba de colocar los alimentos en la mesita central, se reincorpora de golpe y mira a ambos chicos, pero sobre todo a su compatriota.

- yo… yo no estoy enojada, Darío… -se sonroja levemente- estas imaginándote cosas…

- ajá… tú no estás enojada… -se cruza de brazos el chico de ojos oscuros después de dejar los vasos en una repisa cercana- y yo soy Luis Miguel y canto "la incondicional"…

La chica mira molesta a su amigo, después al japonés, supone que el Tigre le dijo algo a su compatriota.

- bueno, si estoy un poco molesta, pero no enojada… -responde al mexicano y Hyuga pone cara de no comprender-

- ah! ya veo… -sonríe- bien, entonces vamos a cenar… -exclama restándole importancia al asunto- muero de hambre…

El Tigre mira confundido a ambos mexicanos y se molesta.

- oigan esperen! –exclama en un grito- eso es todo?!

- qué? –mira el chico moreno al Tigre- ella ya dijo que solo está "un poco molesta"…

- sí, pero… -no comprende el asiático-

- mira, Tigre… -intenta el mexicano auxiliarlo a comprender, mientras la chica comienza a servir la cena- ella esta "un poco molesta", es decir, ella no está molesta al cien, ni un poco enojada, ni enojada al cien, o un poco furiosa o furiosa, o superfuriosa… comprendes? –le sonríe-

- no… -lanza el japonés poniendo una cara de desesperación que hace que los mexicanos se miren a ellos mismos y después suelten la risotada-

- jajajajaja! –se carcajea el chico latino- en serio Tigre, pusiste una cara… -voltea a todos lados- chin! en dónde carajos dejé mi cámara…

La jovencita también se burlaba del japonés, al verla reír el Tigre suspiró.

- entonces ya no estás enojada, Narda… -lanzó y la mexicana dejo de reír de golpe-

- sigo un poco molesta, pero no es contigo, Hyuga… -se puso de pie- sino con este idiota… -le da un golpe al chico moreno- no me gustan las sorpresas… -exclama alejándose a la cocina-

- oye, oye… -mira riendo al japonés y sobándose el brazo- y desde cuando el Tigre es una sorpresa para ti, paisana…

- deja de decir tonterías, Darío… -se escucha la voz de la jovencita- me refiero a que no me gusta que me cambies de golpe los planes… -regresa- tenía contemplado que solo seriamos dos… -explica- pensé que lo de un "invitado" era solo mentira tuya, así que pedí solo dos platillos en el Revolución…

- naaa!… no te preocupes, amigacha… -le sonríe divertido- ya sabes lo que dicen en México: donde comen dos, comen tres… -comienza a dividir su porción en los platos- listo, ahora convídale tú al Tigre…

- ok… -sostiene su plato y decide darle una porción al japonés, pero este lo evita retirando su plato-

- no… no es necesario, Narda… -le indica- yo tengo con…

- hey, Hyuga… -lo mira con el ceño fruncido- si no me dejas hacerlo, me enojaré al cien… -le amenaza-

- no… no… no… -le quita el plato al nipón- déjala que te convide… -aconseja- si se "enoja al cien" subirá dos niveles… -termina de servirle al Tigre- bien, ya está… ahora si vamos a cenar, por favor! –da el gritillo de súplica-

Los tres jóvenes comienza a comer, el mexicano de mirada oscura pone un poco de música y siguen platicando de su vida en México. El japonés se les une, les cuenta de su vida escolar, de sus amigos, de sus torneos, pero se mantiene muy personal en lo referente a su vida familiar. Narda también relata algunas cosas, pero jamás habla de su familia, el nipón comprende el por qué, solo intercambia de vez en cuando miradas furtivas con el chico latino.

De manera general los dos mexicanos y el japonés pasan un buen rato, conociéndose más, aunque ambos chicos mantienen la mentira de que no se conocían antes del Reggiana, el japonés sabe que eso no es así. Hyuga mira de vez en cuando a la jovencita ojigris, no puede creer que ella sea de otro nivel económico, no lo aparentaba.

- oigan… -interrumpe el chico de mirada oscura- no es que sea aguafiestas, pero… -señala al reloj en la pared- ya vieron que horas son?...

- ay, no! –exclama la mexicana poniéndose de pie- son cerca de las 12! ya es tarde… -busca su móvil-

- no me digas que vas a llamar a un taxi, Narda… -se rió- si no vives tan lejos…

- lo sé, Darío… -exclama- pero ya es noche… -le recuerda mientras busca en su agenda- puede ser peligroso que me vaya a pie…

- oye… -le da un codazo disimulado al nipón y le hace una seña con la mirada-

- si quieres… -lanza el nipón- yo te puedo acompañar a tu casa, niña… -ofrece- me queda en el camino…

La jovencita mexicana da un respingo y separa sus orbes grises de la pantalla, las fija ahora en el Tigre japonés y su oscura mirada felina.


	7. Chapter 7

**FANFIC: De noche todos los gatos son pardos.**

**Capitulo 7.**

Ambos jóvenes caminaban por las solitarias calles empedradas de Turín, ninguno dijo nada después de despedirse de su amigo hiperactivo. El chico mexicano burlonamente les amenazó con llamarles a ambos a los treinta minutos, solo para evidenciar que no se hubieran ido a otro lado y sin él. La jovencita castaña solo le sonrió y se despidió llevando consigo en una bolsa una lata de refresco que habría sobrado, de las que Hyuga había llevado. El nipón también llevaba una parte de su porción de comida mexicana, se despidió del chico de mirada oscura, pero este le detuvo del brazo y después se le acercó a decirle algo al oído, aunque para el pequeño fuese casi misión imposible por su altura.

- aprovecha la oportunidad, Tigre… -fue lo único que el joven le exclamó-

Hyuga suspiró al recordar el consejo, no comprendió de inicio a lo que se refería el chico, pero lo más seguro es que le recomendaba que hablara con Narda para pedirle que fuera sincera con él, o acaso se refería otra cosa?, no... pero ya no importaba la oportunidad se le acababa, faltaban a más dos calles para llegar al edificio de Narda. Sus orbes felinas observaron de reojo a la chica castaña, ella parecía no interesarle mucho su compañía, ya que solo caminaba en dirección a su hogar, su atención estaba fija en la pantalla de su móvil, ya había tropezado con las piedras que sobresalían en la calle unas dos veces debido a eso.

- auch! –una tercera vez ocurrió- tonta piedra… -musitó entre dientes en español al recobrar el equilibrio-

- no creo que sea culpa de la "tonta piedra", niña… -lanzó socarrón- deja de ver tanto el celular o la próxima te caerás… -aseguró presto para cruzar la calle-

- espero un mensaje importante, Hyuga… -excusó con rapidez- eso es todo… -continuó viendo su móvil-

- no han pasado ni veinte minutos de que salimos de casa de Zúñiga… -se burló regresando su mirar a la mexicana- y no creo que… -se detuvo en su andar al ver que la chica también lo hizo- qué sucede, Narda?

La jovencita no le respondió, ya no miraba su teléfono, miraba al frente con sus orbes grisáceas dilatadas, el japonés se asustó por un momento, pensó que quizás los esperaban para asaltarlos al otro lado de la vía. Regresó su mirada felina al frente.

A las afueras del edificio donde Narda vivía se encontraba un joven alto de cabello castaño oscuro o quizás negro, no lo distinguía debido a la falta de luz, su cuerpo denotaba que practicaba algún deporte, a menos que la sudadera roja que portaba le hiciera el favor.

- no… no puede ser… -exclamó finalmente la jovencita ojigris- Rubén! –olvidó por completo al japonés, a su celular, a la bolsa del refresco que tiró y corrió a su encuentro- eres tú! – se arrojó a sus brazos-

El alto joven la recibió, la abrazó con fuerza y le dio una vuelta, para depositarla después en el suelo, la miró con extrema dulzura mientras acariciaba su rostro y limpiaba las lagrimas que ya salían de sus orbes grises, le sonrió divertido y la abrazó una vez más.

- por qué lloras, tontuela? –le regañó-

- porque… porque eres un idiota! –lo comenzó a golpear, pero todas las agresiones de la chica las atajaba con velocidad- un idiota, un maldito, un desgraciado, un imbécil, un… un… estúpido! –le soltó finalmente un patada, al ver que ningún golpe anterior dio en el blanco, pero el chico con agilidad magistral la evitó dando un salto-

- ya… ya… tranquis… -interpuso sus manos como escudo alejándose un poco- hasta parece que no te da gusto verme, linda…

- eres un idiota, Rubén! –se le volvió a arrojar a los brazos- pensé que…

- que me habían matado… jejejeje! -se llevó la mano tras la cabeza- bueno casi lo logran, pero que crees… aquí estoy! vivito y cole…

La chica lo miró furiosa al escucharlo hablar así y sin previo aviso le soltó el rodillazo en la entrepierna, el muchacho no se lo espera y recibió el golpe de lleno; a lo lejos Hyuga solo pudo condolerse del chico que cayó como fulminado por un rayo al suelo.

- auuugh! men… mendiga… -exclamó retorciéndose- fu… fue a… traición…

El Tigre suspiró fastidiado y decidió acercarse a la pareja.

- Narda… -le amonestó- por qué le hiciste eso? –le ayudó al chico a reincorporarse y con ello evidenció que eran similares en estatura, quizás solo le ganaba al chico por unos dos centímetros a mas- puedes lastimarlo…

- ya me la… partió… -exclamó muy molesto el chico, mirando a la ojigris con sus enigmáticas orbes verdes- anda, déjame sin descendencia… y te arrepentirás!

- cállate, Rubén! –le gritó aun molesta-

- por lo que veo… -comentó el Tigre- ustedes se conocen…

- si… -respondió la jovencita- Rub, es mi mejor amigo de la universidad… -aclaró- pensé que había muerto en un accidente… -lo mira con ojos de pistola- pero, por lo visto no fue así… -anexa-

- hey! sonó como si te hubiera gustado que estuviera muerto!… -le reclama-

- no es verdad! –le contradice- no sabes como sufrí al creer que tú…!

El viejo y sonoro portón se deja escuchar al abrirse, sale la anciana encargada del edificio de departamentos.

- buenas noches, jóvenes… -exclama y los tres chicos se sobresaltan, la mirada de la mujer de edad avanzada les dice todo, que no eran horas para estar haciendo escándalo-

- bueno, yo… -no sabe que decir la ojigris-

- ya veo que tu hermano te encontró, Narda… -le menciona la anciana- le dije que habías salido a cenar con uno de tus compañeros del deportivo… -relata mientras mira sonriendo al alto japonés- pero como no sabía su dirección, le dije que mejor te esperara para que no se perdiera en la ciudad… estuvimos platicando y tomando un poco de té, pero llegó la hora del cierre del edificio y ya sabes… -le recordó los estatutos del inmueble-

El Tigre observa al chico mexicano que sonríe de oreja a oreja, por lo visto le había mentido a la encargada del edificio.

- si, muchas gracias, Sra. Giorgere… -miró de nuevo amenazadora al chico de mirada verde mar-

- en serio que muchísimas gracias, señora… -se le acerca y le toma de la mano para besársela- le debo mi vida, bella dama… -expresa melosamente-

- ji, ji, ji, ji… -ríe divertida la mujer- que galante tu hermano, Narda… después de mi difunto esposo jamás había visto tal derroche de caballerosidad… ji, ji, ji, ji… -se sonroja mientras ingresa al edificio-

- me lo imagino… -suspira la chica- bueno, ahora la cuestión es que voy a hacer contigo, "hermanito"…

- no seas mala, Narda… -le pone cara de gatito abandonado- no traigo ni en que caerme muerto… -mira hacia arriba del edificio- solo dime en que depa estas alojada y yo veo como me meto por una ventana… -sentencia-

- queeeee?! –gritan al unísono el nipón y la chica mexicana-

- shhhh! –les calla- oigan, no hagan escándalo…

- estas más loco que una cabra alpina, Rub… -se sonroja- no voy a darte alojamiento en mi casa, además… -mira al japonés con temerosidad- aunque quisiera, no puedo! –explica- yo comparto el departamento con otra chica…

- órale, ya comprendo la situación… -tanto el japonés como la mexicana suspiran, al parecer el mexicano había entendido- hmmmm… oye y no la podrías convencer de hacer un trío?! –lanza-

- Rub! te voy a…! –el delantero nipón tiene que sujetar a la chica latina que manotea intentando matar a su compatriota-

- Narda… -rompe la tensión el asiático con su gruesa voz- si quieres, se puede quedar en mi departamento o si prefieres… -analiza la situación- lo llevo con Zúñiga, quizás él… -se detiene, estuvo a punto de decirle que sabía que se conocían de tiempo atrás- si le explico que es conocido tuyo lo acepte y le dé posada al menos por esta noche…

La castaña se le quedó viendo intensamente al chico ojiverde y este a ella, fue un momento extraño para el nipón, juraría que esos dos se hablaban con la mente.

- bien, me parece que llevarle con Darío sería ya dar mucha vuelta, Hyuga… -expone- mi "hermanito" se irá contigo, si aceptas darle alojo "solo esta noche", por favor… -solicita-

- ya te dije que no hay problema… -lanza el japonés con fastidio-

- bueno, no se diga mas… -se acerca al portón y levanta un viejo saco deportivo del suelo- ya tengo mis triques… nos veremos mañana... –se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla- que pases bonita noche, "hermanita"… -se aleja-

- aaaah! –suspira y mira apesumbrada al japonés- disculpa las molestias, Hyuga… -se sonroja levemente- te lo compensare algún día… -promete-

- no te preocupes… -le sonríe y se le queda viendo unos segundos, pero después retira su mirada felina de la mejilla de la jovencita- nos vemos mañana… -se aleja siguiendo al mexicano-

La castaña ve partir a ambos chicos y perderse en las oscuras calles empedradas de la ciudad, no puede sino suspirar por millonésima vez, después sonríe y decide ingresar al edificio.


	8. Chapter 8

**FANFIC: De noche todos los gatos son pardos.**

**Capitulo 8.**

Hyuga había alcanzado al chico mexicano, este caminaba dando grandes zancadas, se veía un poco molesto. El Tigre frunció el entrecejo, acaso el ojiverde si pretendía pasar la noche con la castaña.

- oye… -rompe el silencio el chico mexicano- trabajas junto con Narda? –le cuestiona sin titubear-

- por así decirlo… -responde el japonés con aplomo- ella es auxiliar del deportivo del Reggiana y yo formo parte del equipo titular…

- ah! me lo imaginé… -sonríe- eres futbolista… -el Tigre no le responde nada, también había analizado al chico y daba por hecho que practicaba algún deporte- yo también… -anexa el mexicano- soy portero…

- en serio? –cuestiona divertido- y qué tan buen guardameta eres? –no puede evitarlo, un delantero siempre contendería con un portero-

- algo… -se encoje en hombros- formé parte de la Selección Juvenil Mexicana… -el Tigre no puede evitar sobresaltarse y con ello el chico castaño sonríe divertido- pero de eso ya hace tiempo, amigo… -anexa con tristeza y desaparece su sonrisa-

Los chicos continúan caminando, pero en un momento el joven castaño se detiene y se para frente al nipón. El japonés se tensa un poco, pero le sostiene la mirada.

- oye… -le expone el chico latino- ahora que recuerdo, esa grosera de Narda ni nos presentó… -le extiende la mano- mi nombre como ya te enteraste es Rubén… soy Rubén Hernández, mucho gusto…

- yo… -duda solo un segundo- yo soy Kojiro Hyuga… -le toma de la mano como exigía el protocolo- mucho gusto también…

- eres japonés, verdad? –le cuestiona mientras continua caminando y Hyuga no responde, solo asiente- me lo imaginaba… -sonríe-

- entonces… -aprovecha el Tigre para continuar la plática- conoces a Narda de hace algunos años…

- si… -asiente- como ella dijo hace rato… nos conocimos en la universidad, cuando yo formaba parte de la selección de la facultad y Narda estaba haciendo sus prácticas de auxiliar deportiva… -sonríe nuevamente al recordar, mientras sus orbes verdes se clavan en el cielo oscuro- aquellos eran muy buenos tiempos…

- si… -apoya el nipón, el japonés también recordó un poco sus andanzas con sus compañeros de la Selección-

- pero ahora cada quien siguió su camino… -regresa su mirada al frente- quien dijera que después de estar tan juntos, nos alejáramos demasiado… -expresa con dolor en la mirada- ella se fue a seguir sus sueños y yo los míos… -asevera-

El delantero del Reggiana no dice más, ya no le agradó el rumbo de la plática, aquello sonaba como que el chico ojiverde extrañaba demasiado a Narda.

- llegamos… -le avisa el japonés al guardameta, mientras ingresa la llave a la puerta del edificio de departamentos-

- fiiiuuuuuu! –silba el mexicano- debes ganar muy bien en el deportivo…

Hyuga no puede evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza, aunque no tenía porque, podía costearse ese departamento gracias a que vivía solo, era verdad que le depositaba una cantidad a su familia, pero no tenía tantos lujos, más bien el edificio engañaba con su fachada.

* * *

Narda no lograba conciliar el sueño, se movía de un lado a otro, finalmente decidió ponerse en pie y caminar a la cocina, la voz de su compañera la asustó.

- oye, Narda... -exclamó somnolienta- si vas a la cocina... tráeme agua, plis... -solicitó-

- si... -sonrió al ver que se volvía a quedar dormida-

La chica llegó hasta la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, extrajo una jarra de agua y comenzó a llenar los vasos. Sin darse cuenta en un descuido dejó abierta la puerta del frigorifico, sintió escalosfrios en su espalda.

- brrrr! -recordó que estaba descalza- ah! sentí horrible... -ingresó nuevamente la jarra y cerró presurosa el refrigerador- casi como aquella vez con Rub... -se quedó recordando unos instantes- Rub... -cerró sus ojos-

(((((((((((((((((((((((RECUERDO((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((

_No podía negarlo más, se moría de frío a pesar de estar dentro de la cabaña, la temperatura habia bajado más de lo esperado y ella no iba preparada para eso._

_- tienes frío, chiquilla? -le sonrió el chico de ojos verdes- ten... -la cubrió con su sudadera- listo... -comenzó a frotarle los brazos y finalmente la abrazó atrayendola a su cuerpo- juntos sentiremos menos frío... -aseguró-_

_- gracias, Rub... -le sonrió mientras se sonrojaba-_

_- hey! -la abrazó apretandola más fuerte- para eso son los amigos, no? -le sonrió-_

)))))))))))))))))))FIN DEL RECUERDO))))))))))))))))))))))

La mexicana no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar aquella noche, tal vez la unica que habia pasado con un chico.

- espero que este bien con Hyuga... -sale de la cocina- mañana necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó...

Narda coloca el vaso con agua en el buró de su compañera, mientras bebe el de ella viendo por la ventana, son pocas las luces que se muestran en la noche, termina de consumir el agua y coloca el vaso sobre la base del ventanal, sonríe nuevamente al recordar la tontería que su compatriota expresó hacia unos momentos, de la posibilidad de ingresar por ahí y pasar la noche con ella.

* * *

Ambos jóvenes subieron por las escaleras y caminaron por el pasillo hasta que el Tigre ingresó su otra llave en la puerta de su morada, la abrió e invitó a pasar al chico latino.

- bien… -ingresó a su hogar después del mexicano- el sofá se convierte en cama… -le comentó como quien no quiere la cosa- ya es algo tarde pero, no sé si tengas hambre… -colocó sobre la mesa la bolsa donde aun traía su porción de la cena con los mexicanos- aquí traigo algo de comida… traeré un plato y unos cubiertos… -ingresó a la cocina y regresó en poco tiempo- ah! –se sorprendió de que el ojiverde ya estuviera comiendo de la bolsa-

- no… te… preocupes… "chan"… -exclamó el chico castaño- ya… me serví…

- aaah! –suspiró el japonés- no importa, toma… -le colocó el plato, la servilleta y los cubiertos- espera, voy por algo de refresco… -se alejó nuevamente a la pequeña cocina y abrió el refrigerador, le sirvió al joven en un vaso y regresó- ten…

- gracias, japonés… -tomo el vaso con la bebida- oye, esta chido tu "jacal" –al mirar el rostro confundido del asiático, corrigió- tu depa, pues… está muy padre tu departamento… -bebió un sorbo mas- y dime, aquí invitaste a Narda a cenar… -le mira con complicidad- o la llevaste a un restaurante más romántico?

El Tigre se molestó por la insolencia del chico mexicano, pero decidió responderle.

- ni lo uno, ni lo otro… -se sentó frente al chico- fuimos a cenar con un amigo en común, un compañero mexicano del deportivo, quizás tú lo conoces… -aseguró mirándolo fijamente con sus orbes felinas-

- n… no lo sé… -exclamó con cierto temor- si me dices el nombre chance y si… -desvió su mirada y continuó comiendo-

- lo mencione antes… -le recuerda- se llama Darío y se apellida Zúñiga… -le informa-

- Darío… -finge que se concentra- no me suena… pero, el apellido Zúñiga, me late… me late… cacahuate… -analiza-

El Tigre se pone de pie, decide mejor recoger lo usado en la cena improvisada y arrojarlo al lavaplatos.

- oye, japonés… -le llama el chico desde la sala- si es el Zúñiga que yo conozco… -relató- estuvo unas semanas en la selección, pero después desapareció… aunque lo buscaron ya no se presentó a los entrenamientos… todos le apodaban "la pulga Zúñiga" –finaliza-

- pues no sé si sea él… -le comenta el japonés desde la cocina- pero vaya que sí molesta como una pulga… -anexa en un susurro-

Justo en ese momento la pantalla del móvil del japonés comienza a brillar, debido a que lo había puesto en vibrador, después de abandonarlo en la mesa.

- oye, japonés!… -le llama el chico ojiverde- tu teléfono esta vibrando…

Hyuga regresa a la salita y toma el celular, identifica rápidamente el número de su compañero del Reggiana.

- hablando del rey de Roma… -masculla entre dientes- discúlpame unos instantes… -se aleja a su habitación, para hablar- dime, Zúñiga…

- hola, Tigre… -la voz burlona del chico moreno se deja escuchar- quiero detalles específicos… dime, cómo te fue?... –cuestiona-

- no muy bien… -hace una pausa mientras intenta explicar, a groso modo, lo acontecido a su compañero del Reggiana- sucede que llegó el hermanito postizo de Narda, uno que ella creía muerto, se llama Rubén… lo conoces, "Pulga Zúñiga"? –le cuestionó-

El silencio al otro lado de la línea le dio la respuesta.

- no… no puede ser! –finalmente el chico lanza el grito- seguro que es Rubén?!

- y yo cómo he de saberlo?! –le responde el japonés molesto-

- si, si que menso soy… -se autoregaña- olvida eso… diantres! –se escucha desesperado- y en dónde lo dejaron? se quedó con Narda?... dime que no se quedó con ella!

- no, no se pudo quedar con ella… -le responde el delantero moreno- eso está prohibido en su edificio…

- aaaaaah! –se escucha el suspiro del chico- que bueno, pero ese ca… bezón de seguro que quería hacerlo, verdad? –cuestionó-

- si… algo así… -respondió nuevamente el Tigre y frunció el entrecejo al recordar ese momento incómodo- pero le ofrecí mi casa y ahora está aquí…

- mendigo, Rub!… -lanza el chico- mira, Hyuga… si aun no ha comido, consigue veneno para ratas, yo mañana te ayudo a sacar el cuerpo… -el japonés se le queda viendo terriblemente al celular, como si fuera posible que su compañero de equipo pudiera verle-

- estas demente, Zúñiga?! –le grita-

- ya… está bien, exagere! –responde desesperado- maldita sea! –el japonés no puede creer escuchar por primera vez la voz del jovenzuelo tan molesta-

- Darío, qué sucede con ese chico? –le cuestiona-

- mira, Tigre… -habla ya más calmado- te contaré rápido… ese chico fue… fue… -duda- bueno no sé a ciencia cierta si "si" o si "no" fue…

- Zúñiga… -la voz del japonés suena confundida y molesta al mismo tiempo- ya dilo… o voy a colgar y mejor mañana hablamos en el Deportivo…

- ok… ahí te va, Tigre… pero siéntate… -le advierte- mira, ese chico fue el mejor amigo de Narda durante la universidad… -Hyuga no le interrumpió, eso ya lo sabía, la misma castaña se lo había expresado- eran muy, muy súper amigos… pero después… no se que pasó entre ellos dos que… -teme expresarlo- bueno, al parecer ellos terminaron pasando la noche juntos… -sentencia-

Kojiro Hyuga al escuchar aquello se quedó sin habla.


	9. Chapter 9

**FANFIC: De noche todos los gatos son pardos.**

**Capitulo 9.**

La jovencita castaña junto a sus demás compañeras auxiliares, terminaba de acomodar los implementos que ocuparían los chicos del equipo de Reggiana en el entrenamiento matutino.

- ten, Camila... -le entrega unas papeletas a la chica rubia- creo que necesitaremos tres copias mas... -asegura- el entrenador me indicó ayer que hoy elegiria a los abridores del partido del fin de semana... -le informa- asi que debemos recopilar todos los datos necesarios de los chicos...

- ok... iré en este mismo instante a la oficina, Narda... -se aleja por el pasillo- no me tardo

- bien, ahora ya solo nos faltan las toallas y las botellas de agua, Sofía… -le indica a la chica de gruesas gafas y de cabello oscuro recogido en una trenza-

- si, en un momento las traigo… -asiente- están en el frigorífico, Narda… -afirma-

- ok, solo recuerda que no deben estar demasiado frías, o les afectará la garganta… -advierte- sácalas unos minutos antes, para que… -no alcanza a explicar, la jovencita de lentes ha dejado de mirarla y muestra un creciente sonrojo- Sofía?

La ojigris regresa su mirada a la salida del pasillo y puede comprender la razón del embobamiento de su compañera de trabajo, por el túnel va ingresando al campo su compatriota moreno.

- Darío?… –se sorprende- llegaste temprano… –cuestiona en una sonrisa burlona- vaya, nadie me avisó que hoy sería el fin del mundo… -el chico de mirada oscura llega hasta ella, pero no sonríe como de costumbre, más bien su rostro muestra enojo-

- Narda necesitamos hablar ahora mismo… -sentencia con disgusto en su voz-

- yo… yo… -la jovencita de lentes no sabe que hacer- creo que iré por las toallas, con permiso… -se aleja por el mismo lugar que el joven mexicano ingresó-

- le asustaste, Darío… -le reclama la chica ojigris, pero el moreno no le responde, la toma con fuerza de la muñeca y la lleva consigo a uno de los cuartos de utilería de las gradas-

- auch! –se queja- oye, suéltame! –se libera- se puede saber que mosca te picó, Darío?! –le cuestiona-

- no… -niega con la cabeza- quiero saber que mosca te picó a ti, Lecited Narda?! –le regresa la cuestionante-

- ya te dije que no me llames así! –le recuerda- me pueden…!

- olvida eso! –grita- dime, por qué demonios aceptaste a Rubén?! –le cuestiona sin dudar-

- ah! –la chica se sorprende- bu… bueno, es que yo… -mira con confusión a su compatriota- pe… pero cómo te enteraste?!– se molesta nuevamente- ah! fue Hyuga… -deduce- te fue de chismoso! fue así como te enteraste de que Rubén…

- no… -se aleja y se recarga en la pared- al Tigre no lo metas… -cierra sus ojos molesto- anoche, yo le hablé a Kojiro a su celular, como les prometí después de que se fueron…

- amenazaste… -analiza la mexicana-

- da igual! –grita- le llamé… y me contó todo, además el pobre no sabe nada de esto… -miente- es que no lo puedo creer… -le reclama- después de lo que te hizo, lo aceptas como si nada hubiera pasado… -le recuerda- por si lo olvidaste… ese idiota, casi arruinó tu vida!

- ya lo sé! –le responde también en un grito- pero es mi amigo… y yo creí que había muerto por mi culpa…

- discúlpeme… -se cruza de brazos- pero que yo sepa, los amigos no se hacen lo que él te hizo a ti! –lanza- y si creíste que el loco de Rubén había muerto por culpa tuya, no sé de dónde diablos sacaste eso… -analiza-

La jovencita ojigris mira nuevamente al suelo y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

- aaaaah! –suspira el jovencito de ojos oscuros- Narda… Rubén no está muerto, ok… que bueno… -razona- te quitas un peso de encima si creíste que fue por tu culpa su accidente… -pausa- pero eso no le quita que antes de que pensáramos que se había ido de paseo "al otro barrio", pusiera en tela de juicio tu dignidad…

La chica castaña levanta de golpe su mirada grisácea hacia las orbes oscuras de su compatriota.

- tú también creíste eso, Darío? –le cuestiona-

- Narda… -la mira con recelo- toda la universidad se enteró… lo olvidaste? -le recuerda- y eso que aun no había redes sociales… -coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica con suavidad- no quiero que te vuelva a meter en problemas… yo te quiero como si fueras mi hermana… -se sincera- por eso, te digo esto… Rubén, no tiene oficio, ni beneficio… -le advierte y la jovencita lo mira molesta- ok… ok… es muy buen portero… lo acepto… ahhh! -suspira- pero solo eso… es un egocéntrico, un inmaduro y sobre todo un maldito mujeriego…

- Darío… -le interrumpe- gracias, pero se cuidarme sola… -le asegura y el chico no puede evitar abrazarla, ella lo acepta y también abraza a su amigo de la cintura- créeme, aquella vez no pasó nada entre Rubén y yo, y ahora menos que nunca va a pasar algo… porque yo…

- ya tranquila, Narda… -le acaricia la cabeza- comprendo y confío en ti, amigacha… no pasará nada con él, porque ya te gusta otra persona… -asegura el chico moreno-

- si… -afirma, pero después se sobresalta- no! –rompe el abrazo- de qué estás hablando, "pulga Zúñiga"?!

- no… no te atrevas a llamarme así! –le amenaza- si nos vamos a empezar a llevar con los apoditos de la universidad… -la mira con sus orbes oscuras amenazantes- tú sales perdiendo… -le recuerda-

- ok… ok… amor y paz… -hace un puchero- ya tengo que irme… -decide salir del cuarto de utilería-

- no lo puedo creer… -coloca sus manos en alto al salir- es la primera vez que te gano una! –se deleita-

- Darío, eres un menso! –se aleja rumbo a los vestidores y deja al chico bailando "la macarena" de alegría-

* * *

A lo lejos el delantero moreno y el mexicano ojiverde hacen su arribo anticipado a los campos de entrenamiento del Reggiana.

- órale! –se asombra- están geniales estas instalaciones! –se emociona-

- si… -sonríe el japonés al recordar que él tuvo la misma impresión al llegar a Italia, solo que no podía ser tan efusivo como el castaño-

- que padre! me muero por ponerme bajo una de las porterías! –comienza a extraer unos guantes de su viejo saco deportivo- hace un buen rato que no practico…

El nipón se sorprende ante lo que ha escuchado del chico ojiverde, sabe que eso estaba prohibido, mira a todos lados del miniestadio de entrenamiento, es muy temprano aun por lo que no hay al parecer nadie.

- no creo que eso sea posible, Hernández… -sentencia con su gruesa voz-

- pe… pero por qué no?! –escandaliza el mexicano-

- estas instalaciones son exclusivas para el equipo titular, Hernández... -le informa al mexicano- ni siquiera dejan practicar aquí a los chicos de reserva…

El mexicano se le queda viendo raro unos instantes, pero después se comienza a quitar los guantes.

- si, comprendo japonés… -expone- sería en verdad muy vergonzoso para su equipo que viniera alguien de fuera y los humillara en su propio campo… -lanza mordaz el anzuelo-

- qué quieres decir con eso…? –se molesta-

- nada… nada… olvídalo… -arroja su guante a su maleta- vaya, he visitado otros clubes en Europa y jamás ninguno se había ocultado tras una regla tan boba para evitar ser humillados… -coloca su bolso sobre sus hombros- nos vemos, japonés… y muchas gracias por darme posada… -se despide- creo que mejor esperaré a Narda acá afuera, a ver si me acompaña a algún hotel… -pausa- a hacer alguna reservación… -se burla- no pienses mal…

El japonés siente hervir su sangre, el chico castaño sí que sabía como sacar a una persona de quicio, ahora comprendía a su compañero Zúñiga, por algo no le caía nada bien su compatriota mexicano.

- espera… -lanzó de golpe el Tigre- veamos que tan bueno eres, amigo…

El mexicano no puede dejar de sonreír maliciosamente, el japonés había mordido el anzuelo tan fácilmente.

* * *

Narda salía de los vestidores del Reggiana llevando una cesta con botellas de agua, a su lado iba la jovencita de gafas que llevaba una pilastra de toallas para secar el sudor, caminaban con dirección al campo por el largo pasillo del inmueble.

- entonces, no pasó nada grave entre ustedes…? –le cuestiona la temerosa jovencita de ojos cafés-

- no, es solo que Darío se molestó un poco conmigo… -se ríe- me sermoneó por una tontería que hice ayer, después de que cenamos…

- ah… -mira al suelo apesumbrada- ya veo…

La mexicana observa con curiosidad a la chica brasileña, para su parecer se preocupaba demasiado de su relación con el jovencito moreno, comprende de golpe la actitud de la jovencita.

- no te preocupes, Sofía… -le comenta- Darío y yo solo somos buenos amigos, desde que llegué al Reggiana él me ha ayudado a establecerme aquí en Turín y además me quiere como si fuera su hermana… -sonríe al recordar las palabras sinceras del chico de ojos oscuros-

- ah… –exclama la chica como quien no quiere la cosa- es que como él se preocupa mucho por ti y los veo tan… unidos… -lanza esto último en un suspiro de tristeza-

- Sofía… -le mira traviesa- no me digas que te gusta Darío? –le cuestiona-

La chica no le responde, pero sus mejillas se sonrojan.

- q… que?! –tartamudea- n… no.. yo…

- si! –se detiene y se coloca de frente a la chica de largo cabello oscuro- te gusta Darío! –afirma-

- no… Narda… es que yo… aah! -no termina de hablar cuando se sonroja hasta las orejas, esto debido a que tras la castaña entra corriendo el aludido por la salida del pasillo-

- Nardaaa! –le grita el chico- Narda, tenemos un problemón! –exclama enérgico el joven mexicano-

- qué sucede, Darío?! –se asusta y regresa su mirar a su compatriota-

- lo hizo… -le responde- Rubén, lo hizo de nuevo! –le mira con sus orbes oscuras cargadas de rabia-

- no… no comprendo… -tiembla al escucharlo- de qué hablas, Diario?! Qué hizo Rub?!

- se acaba de liar a golpes con Hyuga en el campo… -le informa- y el entrenador… los vio… -afirma-

La chica castaña no puede creer lo que escucha de voz de su compatriota, sus brazos tiemblan y la cesta de las botellas de agua cae al piso del pasillo.


	10. Chapter 10

**FANFIC: De noche todos los gatos son pardos.**

**Capitulo 10.**

El Tigre Hyuga caminaba dando grandes zancadas iba muy molesto, lo único que deseaba era llegar a su departamento.

- hey! Hyuga! –la voz del chico mexicano le detiene- espera! –llega hasta el japonés- ah! ah! ah! –intenta recobrar el aliento- no manches… ah! parecía que te seguía el diablo, Tigre… ah! ah! -le mira molesto-

- que deseas, Zúñiga…? -ignora el comentario del jovencito y continúa su andar hacia su casa-

- debes regresar… -le comenta- Narda ya habló con el entrenador… -anexa y el nipón se detiene de golpe y regresa su mirada felina al chico- si estarás en los titulares del juego de mañana… pero necesitas regresar para entrenar con todos…

- por… por qué lo hizo?! –escandalizó el delantero moreno- no debió hacerlo, no era su problema…

- disculpa… -se cruza de brazos- si era su problema, más bien… ella causó todo este problema… -sentencia-

- no sabes lo que dices, Zúñiga… -le corrige el Tigre- yo solo me busqué este inconveniente… -asegura mirando hacia el suelo- no debí haber aceptado el reto de…

- ya! ya estuvo suave, Hyuga! –le grita dando un salto el jovenzuelo- Rubén siempre ha sido así! te molesta con comentarios malintencionados, una y otra y otra vez! en pocas palabras, "te pica el buche" como decimos los mexicanos, y solo para que hagas lo que él quiere, siempre… siempre ha sido así el muy… -asegura- y Narda lo sabe… -mira ahora el chico hacia el suelo con molestia- no sé por qué demonios ella se preocupa tanto por este idiota…? –cuestiona lo último en voz baja pero el Tigre escucha con claridad por la cercanía-

- tal vez sea porque lo ama en realidad… -sentencia- y es importante para ella…

- no lo ama… -le responde alzando la mirada con enojo- quizás si es importante para ella porque…

- porque es su primer… -el japonés iba a decir la hipótesis que el mexicano le había contado en la noche, pero el joven lo detuvo-

- no… no… olvida eso que te conté, estaba equivocado… -le interrumpió- Narda me juró que nada pasó entre ellos aquella noche y le creo… -se le acerca- más bien creo que ella solo lo quiere como el hermano que nunca tuvo y que deseo tener… -asegura- pero Rubén no es nada tonto… sabía de antemano la posición económica de Narda… vamos todos en la universidad sabíamos de quien era hija… -le sostiene del brazo y lo jala para obligarlo a regresar sus pasos- así que si él la conquistaba, aseguraba su futuro el muy… -dejó a la libre opinión del japonés el resto-

- Darío… -se libera de la sujeción del menor- no regresaré… -le advierte-

- lo harás Tigre… -le contradice- al menos para darle las gracias a Narda… -le pide- ella habló con el entrenador y se culpó de todo… -le informa-

- que hizo qué?! –se molesta el Tigre-

- ya te lo dije y no te lo repetiré… -se aleja regresando sus pasos- si deseas contradecirla tendrás que regresar ahora mismo al deportivo… -sonríe- además… al parecer el entrenador la despedirá terminando la campaña…

El delantero moreno abrió sus ojos sorprendido, no esperaba que la chica hubiera hecho aquello, mucho menos que el entrenador la despidiera sin dudar. No le quedaba otra opción, regresaría al deportivo lo más pronto que pudiese.

* * *

La jovencita mexicana le ofreció a su compatriota una compresa helada, este se la colocó junto a su mejilla.

- ah! –emitió un leve gemido- está muy fría… -sonríe-

- así debe ser… -lanza sin más la chica de mirada grisácea y comienza a preparar una bandita-

- estás enojada conmigo, "hermanita"? –le cuestiona sonriendo a la chica castaña-

- si… -le responde sin dudar- pero lo estoy más con Hyuga… -lanza y el chico mexicano frunce el entrecejo-

- cómo que estás más enojada con el "ojos de rendija" que conmigo? –le responde resentido-

- si… -le quita la protección a la bandita- en ti ya es normal verte meterte en problemas, Rub… -se le acerca y le quita la compresa fría- pero en Hyuga... eso es novedad para mi… -le limpia un poco la herida y después le intenta colocar la bandita- él es muy centrado, muy maduro y jamás lo había visto perder el control de esa forma tan…

- a ver, a ver... cómo está eso? –le interpone su mano para evitar que la chica lo curase- a mi me conoces de años y a ese japonés apenas lo conoces hace pocos meses y lo defines como si fuera la última coca-cola del desierto… -la chica hace a un lado la mano del chico y le coloca la bandita-

- eso no es verdad… -se aleja del chico- solo digo lo que es… -lo mira desdeñosamente- también te puedo definir a ti con facilidad… -regresa y toma asiento junto a su compatriota- Rub, tu eres un chico muy fuerte, decidido y un excelente portero… -el chico de mirada ojiverde sonríe triunfal- pero, también eres un egocéntrico, narcisista y terriblemente belicoso… ah! y no olvidemos lo mujeriego…

- oye, ya… ya son demasiadas flores, no? –lanza sarcásticamente-

- no son flores… -se burla- son flores y también guayabazos, Rub…

Los chicos no lo notan pero tras ellos llegan el alto moreno delantero del Reggiana y el otro mexicano, este último le indica a Hyuga que guarde silencio y que lo siga en su decisión de espiar a la pareja. El Tigre traga saliva, pero le obedece.

- Narda… -le llama el portero mexicano- no hemos hablado de aquello… -le comenta-

- de lo que pasó en la cabaña o lo que pasó la semana siguiente en la universidad? –le cuestiona con molestia en su voz-

- pues de ambas cosas niña… -se le acerca- Narda, de algo puedes estar cien por ciento segura… yo te quiero y mucho… -sentencia y el japonés frunce su entrecejo, con que facilidad el chico pudo expresarle su falso sentir a la castaña-

- no digas eso, Rub… -se pone de pie para pretender alejarse-

- no… -la sujeta de la muñeca- espera… déjame al menos decirte mi versión de lo que pasó… -le suplica también con su enigmática mirada verde y la chica regresa a su lugar- mira en la cabaña yo quería estar contigo, pero como tú te negaste y me dijiste que solo me podrías querer como amigo… -pausa- me dio mucho coraje, pensé que no me correspondías porque había otro… así que al siguiente día, decidir andar con Lorena… quería darte celos… -confesó- pero ella se dio cuenta muy rápido que fue por despecho, así que comenzó a circular en la escuela nuestro secreto…

- pero, no comprendo… como supo ella que nos quedamos en la cabaña? –cuestionó al chico- nadie lo sabía, solo tú y yo, Rub! –le riñó en un grito de decepción-

- es que bueno… -miró unos segundos hacia el suelo- se me salió… jejejeje! había tomado y se me salió… -sonrió nerviosamente- ya sabes que cuando tomo se me salen las… -no pudo terminar, la sonora y dolorosa bofetada lo calló de golpe-

- eres un estúpido, Rubén Hernández! –le gritó la chica- sabes lo mal que la pasé con ese chisme que se hizo en la facultad! –le reclamó mientras lo miraba con furia- todas mi amigas me dejaron de hablar y se alejaron de mí… sino hubiera sido por Darío me hubiera quedado sola y no se que hubiera hecho… -miró al suelo apesumbrada- después el rumor llegó hasta los directivos de la universidad- aunque lo negué todo, casi me querían expulsar, tuve que tragarme mi orgullo y pedirle a mi padre que interviniera por mi…

El chico mexicano no expresó nada de inicio, pero al escuchar aquello se puso de pie de golpe.

- tu padre! –le gritó también- él quiso matarme, Narda! –sentenció- el accidente que tuve no fue por una falla mecánica de mi motocicleta o un descuido, fue porque me persiguieron y me arrojaron al río… -expuso-

- de… de qué hablas? –abrió desorbitada sus orbes grises-

- cuando me enteré que Lorena andaba divulgando ese rumor, decidí ir a tu facultad a desmentirlo… -aseveró el chico de mirada verdemar- pero cuando salía de mi departamento me esperaban unos hombres, me tomaron por sorpresa y me subieron a un auto, en el estaba tu padre y me amenazó de que me alejara de ti o me iba a ir muy mal… -se aleja un poco de la chica- pero creo que en ese momento él no sabía aun del chisme, así que supongo que después de saberlo, lo único que quedaba era cumplir con su amenaza de matarme.

- pe… pero… -tembló la voz de la chica castaña- yo… yo creí que te habías accidentado cuando yo te marqué por teléfono, cuando supe todo lo que se decía de mi, te llamé a tu celular, escuché que manejabas, pero no me importó, te grité muchas cosas, alcance a oír tu voz temblorosa y después que perdías el control de tu motocicleta y se cortó la comunicación… -suspiró- después cuando supe lo de tu accidente... llegue a pensar que había sido culpa mía...

- no… ya me llevaban los "gorilas" de tu padre… -regresó su mirar a la chica- después me arrojaron con todo y mi motocicleta al río a la salida de la ciudad… -suspiró- tuve suerte de no morirme, pero le dije a mi madre y a mi hermana que mejor nos fuéramos de la ciudad, pero que si alguien preguntaba por mi dijeran que me había matado en la motocicleta en ese accidente. –finalizó-

La jovencita se dejó caer nuevamente en la banca, cerró sus ojos por un instante, necesitaba pensar y reflexionar. El joven castaño se le acercó y se colocó de cuclillas frente a ella, le tomó de las manos.

- Narda… -le llamó a la chica- yo te quiero mucho… -reiteró- te amo... vámonos juntos…

El japonés dio un sobresalto, cómo se atrevía el chico ojiverde pedirle a la jovencita que huyera con él, si no tenía en donde caerse muerto, miró con nerviosismo a la joven. Narda suspiró y se puso de pie.

- lo siento mucho, Rub… -liberó sus manos de la sujeción del chico- te diré lo mismo que te dije en la cabaña… solo te puedo querer como un amigo, como un entrañable amigo… casi como un hermano, pero no te quiero como pareja… -decidió alejarse del chico, este a su vez tomó su saco del suelo y se lo puso en el hombro-

- bien, entonces… -su voz sonó molesta- no quiero nada de ti… -la chica regresó su triste mirar al portero, el chico repetía casi lo mismo que le había dicho hacia años- si no me puedes amar, entonces tampoco quiero tu amistad… porque si una persona quiere a otra, ambas no pueden ser amigos… -lanzó hosco- eso sería tristeza eterna para el que ama y constante incomodidad para el que solo quiere ofrecer su amistad… -se dio media vuelta y se alejó- adiós, Lecited Narda…

La auxiliar deportiva abrió desorbitados sus ojos grises, no por lo dicho por el joven ojiverde, sino por lo que alcanzó a comprender de golpe de esa frase que tenía mucha razón, pero lo que estremeció su corazón más que perder la amistad de su compatriota era debido a su sentir hacia el japonés. Ella sentía lo mismo que Rubén.


	11. Chapter 11

**FANFIC: De noche todos los gatos son pardos.**

**Capitulo 11**

La jovencita castaña terminaba de guardar el botiquín en su estante correspondiente, cerró con cuidado la puerta del minúsculo compartimento y corrió el pasador. Se apresuró en acomodar las toallas limpias restantes en la cajonera y se dispuso a salir de la oficina. No pudo evitar suspirar al recordar los acontecimientos de ese día.

********************RECUERDO DE NARDA*****************

_Los tres chicos llegaron corriendo al campo de entrenamiento del Reggiana. La ojigris abrió desorbitados sus ojos al ver aquello. Hyuga era detenido por dos hombres, por uno de los auxiliares de mantenimiento y también por el capitán Melchiore, mientras que su amigo se encontraba en el suelo. En el rostro de Rubén se dejaba ver un golpe certero en la mejilla, aquello le había hecho escupir algo de sangre._

_- te voy a matar! –gritó el japonés fúrico-_

_- auch! –se quejaba el mexicano- si que pegas duro, "ojos de rendija" –sonríe-_

_- no puedo creer esto, Hyuga! –le grita el entrenador- traes a un desconocido a las instalaciones y después te lías a golpes con él! –le reclama al chico de mirada felina- te quiero fuera del campo! –le ordena- estas suspendido por los siguientes tres partidos! fuera de aquí!_

_El japonés se quedo pasmado, pero después se tranquilizó._

_- pe… pero entrenador! –le suplica el italiano pelirrojo- debe haber una equivocación… -pretende defender al moreno- Hyuga jamás iniciaría este pleito, yo le aseguro que…_

_- Melchiore… -solicitó a su capitán- déjalo así… -el italiano vio al rostro del joven japonés y decidió liberarlo-_

_El asiático no dijo más, se alejó por la puerta trasera del campo de soccer._

_- y usted jovencito… -le llamó el hombre sudamericano al chico ojiverde- lo mejor será que se vaya, o me veré en la necesidad de llamar a la policía… -le amenaza-_

_- espere entrenador! –la chica castaña decidió intervenir- todo esto… es culpa mía… -lanzó para sorpresa de los presentes- yo… yo fui la que trajo a Rubén aquí…_

_El entrenador fijo su mirada en la chica mexicana, esta había bajado sus orbes grises al suelo._

_- bien… -se cruzó de brazos- hablaremos de esto en mi oficina, Narda… -le indica- vamos…_

La chica no tuvo opción más que mentirle otra vez al entrenador, este no fue tan condescendiente como la primera vez, la despidió; lo único bueno fue que le reconoció su empeño en el trabajo y que no podría prescindir de sus servicios hasta terminar la temporada. Lo único que había logrado al intentar defender a Hyuga y a su amigo Rubén, fue que la corrieran.

- ambos son un par de idiotas… -lanzó entre dientes la chica mexicana-

- espero que hables de Hyuga y Hernández… -la voz de su compatriota a su espalda, la sorprendió-

- ah! Darío… -lo mira de manera molesta- pensé que ya te habrías ido a descansar como los demás…

- pensaba hacerlo, pero decidí mejor esperarte… -se recarga en la puerta- creo que necesitas hablar con alguien, amiga…

- pues lamento decirte que te equivocaste… -le contradice mientras toma su bolso- no necesito hablar con nadie, Zúñiga…

- pues yo sigo creyendo que si… -se le acerca- andas muy rara, Narda… -le comenta- anda, dime qué pasó con el idiota de Rubén?… -le cuestiona, aunque el chico ya sabía de antemano- qué nueva estupidez te dijo?

- nada, Darío… -pasa a su lado para salir de la oficina- y si me disculpas… -lo ignora- debo ir a hacer unos pendientes… -se aleja-

El jovencito mexicano suspira mientras la ve alejarse por el solitario pasillo.

- sigue molesta?… -la gruesa voz del delantero moreno le cuestiona al chico mexicano-

- si, pero ahora si está "muy molesta"… -se cruza de brazos y el japonés mira al suelo con pesar, el jovenzuelo lo observa- tranquilo, Hyuga… está muy molesta, pero no con nosotros… -le comenta- si no con ella misma…

El Tigre la ve a lo lejos, frunce el entrecejo y decide alcanzarla.

- bien, yo hablaré con ella… -solo da dos pasos, el chico de cabello oscuro le detiene del brazo-

- no… no… perate tantito, Hyuga… -le intenta parar- si vas ahorita se va a dar cuenta que nos quedamos los dos y se enojará aun más… necesita tiempo para reflexionar, mira… –le aconseja- me imagino más o menos a dónde irá para descargar su ira y frustración...

- al… Revolución? –cuestiona dudoso el asiático-

- no… al Revolución no va a ir, nipón… -niega con la cabeza- no puede, recuerda que mañana tenemos partido…

- es verdad… -se golpea la frente- lo había olvidado…

- jajajajaja! –se ríe el chico mexicano- mira como te trae de un ala mi paisana, que hasta se te olvidó que mañana tenemos… -no lo deja continuar, le da un golpe leve en el estómago- ugh! –se duele el menor- oye… todavía.. que te… ayudo… -el japonés no lo deja caer-

- deja de quejarte, "pulga Zúñiga"… -se burla, intentando ocultar su sonrojo- anda ya… vamos a seguirla…

* * *

El reluciente vehículo se estaciona en la entrada del lujoso restaurante, de el desciende una pareja e ingresan. A lo lejos un joven de gorra sonríe al verlos llegar y se pone de pie de su cómodo lugar.

- Sr. Álvarez… -le ofrece su mano- mucho gusto en volverlo a ver… -exclama amablemente- igual a usted señora Aurora… -se dirige ahora a la dama-

- déjate de formalismos, Leonardo… -se sienta- dime, la encontraste? –cuestiona directamente y la mujer aprieta con sus manos su bolso mientras ocupa un lugar junto a su marido-

- no… -responde con rapidez el alto chico mientras se sienta nuevamente- lamento informarle que no estaba en Italia, Señor… -miente- y mire que la busqué por todo Turín y no la encontré…

La mujer castaña observa al chico de gorra con sus orbes azules dilatadas, sabía que estaba mintiendo.

- maldita sea! –golpea la mesa- ese estúpido detective se equivocó otra vez… lo voy a despedir...

- no se preocupe, es cuestión de tiempo… -bebe su café- ella aparecerá…

- te ves muy tranquilo, Leonardo… -expresa mientras acepta la bebida que le ofrece la mesera- nada que ver con la desesperación que tenías hace unos días…

- mi papá se fue de viaje con su esposa por un mes a Rio de Janeiro… -le comenta- así que digamos que me quité un peso de encima…

- ya veo… -sonríe y bebe un sorbo de su café-

- créame señor… -mira al empresario con enojo- si es un poco molesto que mi padre me este preguntando constantemente que en dónde está mi prometida… -se burla- pero por ahora tendré unos momentos de paz…

- ya no te preocupes, Leonardo… -le informa con voz tranquila al chico y la mujer se estremece- contrataré a un nuevo detective… -le asegura- la encontraremos y cuando lo haga… -aprieta sus puños con furia- esa niña me va a escuchar…

- bien… -se pone de pie- pues espero que sea pronto… -sonríe burlón- no creo que a mi padre le agrade saber que mi prometida anda "extraviada" y que se aplazará la boda, eso no es bueno para sus negocios, ni para los suyos…

- le reitero mis disculpas, joven Garza… -el hombre se pone también de pie y frunce el entrecejo- cuando encuentre a Lecited, serás el primero en enterarse…

- gracias, Sr. Álvarez… -le hace una seña a la chica que les servía- no se preocupe, pueden si usted quiere quedarse a comer… yo tengo unos asuntos que tratar, mi padre me dejó demasiados pendientes… -le ofrece nuevamente su mano- nos veremos pronto, "suegro"… -se aleja y lo siguen dos altos hombres vestidos de color oscuro-

El hombre de negocios, decide volver a sentarse, su mujer lo observa por unos segundos.

- no sabes la vergüenza que me está haciendo pasar tu hija… -le habla a la mujer que solo puede mantener ahora su mirada puesta en el mantel- no puedo creer que se largara del país, sabiendo que yo había dado mi palabra…

- ella no quiere casarse, Adrián… -se atreve a responderle-

- cállate! –le grita y golpea la mesa- no es su decisión, ni tampoco la tuya!…

- n… no puedes obligarla! –le responde nuevamente, pero ya con temor- ella no ama a Leonardo!

- si, si puedo… -la mira con sus orbes grises fúricas- y ya sabes que me importa un garbanzo si ella ama o no a Leonardo... -le recuerda- si no se casa… la desheredo… -amenaza-

- pues tendrás que buscar una mejor amenaza, cariño… -sonríe levemente la mujer- hace mucho que nuestra hija ya no vive de… -no la deja continuar-

- te dije que te callaras! –le amenaza- o soy capaz de… -no termina, un hombre de traje oscuro se le acerca-

- señor… -le llama- creo que ya la encontramos…

- en dónde está? –le cuestiona-

- según la fuente, salió en un vuelo de Londres a Bogotá… -asegura-

- a Bogotá?! –se sorprende el hombre ojigris- que demonios va a hacer a ese horrible lugar?!

- quizás quiera perderse en la selva… -lanza burlona la mujer de mirada azulina-

El hombre no dice mas, solo le dedica a su mujer una mirada de hostilidad.

- prepara el vuelo, Jonathan… -le indica a su guardaespaldas- iremos a Colombia… -se pone de pie y sale del restaurante, dejando sola a la castaña-

- aaah! –suspira la mujer ojiazul- no creo que Lecited se haya ido a Colombia… -se pone de pie- lo mas seguro es que fue algún distractor de sus amigos… pero… -duda unos segundos- si ella está en Turín, por qué Leo le mintió a Adrián de su paradero… -apresura el paso para alcanzar a su marido-

* * *

La ojigris mira tranquilamente la ropa deportiva en el escaparate de la tienda, en sus manos ya lleva algunas bolsas de compras, una chamarra en vivos colores azul y negro le atrae enormemente.

- esa está genial!… -sonríe abiertamente- entraré a probármela… -ingresa al establecimiento-

- lo sabía… -lanza el chico asomándose tras el pilar-

- se vino de compras… -lanza el japonés con fastidio-

- oye, por si no lo has notado… -le mira desdeñosamente- mi amiga Narda es mujer… y las mujeres solo pueden hacer dos cosas cuando están deprimidas… -se jacta de saber mucho sobre las mujeres- o se ponen a ver películas comiendo helado o se van de compras…

- eso ya lo sé, Darío… -mira hacia la tienda sonrojado- solo que no me imagine a Narda haciendo… -no sabe que mas decir- esto…

- si ya lo sé… -sale de su escondite al notar que la chica ya no los podría ver- ella no es muy… -duda en hablar- muy femenina que digamos…

El Tigre guarda silencio, la verdad era que la chica distaba mucho de serlo, pero tal vez eso era lo que para él la hacía lucir atractiva, Narda no era la típica chica que se maquillaba y se pasaba el día gritándole a los chicos como posesa, aunque el nipón tuvo que reconocer que la vez que la vio con aquel sencillo vestido azulino se le había hecho muy hermosa, no pudo evitar suspirar al recordar ese evento.

- deja de tanto suspirar, Hyuga… o te convertirás en un Tigre de peluche… -se burla el mexicano- anda vamos a seguirla… -se acerca al establecimiento deportivo- y ya sabes japonés, si Narda te cacha, mientes excusando que vienes a comprarte algo para el partido de mañana… -le recuerda-

- si, ya lo se… -expone con fastidio, pero igual ingresa a la tienda deportiva-


	12. Chapter 12

**FANFIC: De noche todos los gatos son pardos.**

**Capitulo 12**

Narda miraba la ropa deportiva, el ir de compras le permitió evadir un poco sus pensamientos sobre lo que le había dicho su amigo Rubén._ "si una persona quiere a otra, ambas no pueden ser amigos… eso sería tristeza eterna para el que ama y constante incomodidad para el que solo quiere ofrecer su amistad…"_ No pudo evitar suspirar de tristeza, quizás esa era su situación con el Tigre japonés. Ya no podía negarlo, a ella le gustaba mucho Kojiro Hyuga, pero al final de cuentas ellos ni siquiera amigos eran, serían excelentes compañeros en el Reggiana, pero no amigos, quizás Darío si era amigo de Hyuga, pero ella y el Tigre solo…

- somos compañeros… -emitió con tristeza mientras tomaba la chamarra que había visto en el aparador-

La chamarra era muy hermosa, pero superaba su capacidad económica de esos momentos y sabia que no podía hacer un gasto tan alto, además para poder comprarla necesitaría sin duda hacer uso de su tarjeta, por lo que corría el peligro de que su padre pudiera seguir la transacción y encontrarla, así que decidió finalmente no adquirirla, pero antes de que pudiera colocarla en su lugar un chico se le acercó y le comentó algo.

- es una hermosa prenda, verdad?… -le expuso- pero, aunque la portaras ensombrecería su perfección ante tu belleza, linda… -le sonrió-

- muchas gracias… -le devolvió la sonrisa- pero aun así, no voy a comprarla… está muy cara y mi esposo cree que es mejor ahorrar para la educación universitaria de nuestros tres hijos… -colocó la chamarra en su lugar y se alejó burlándose mentalmente del atrevido chico, y más después que vio su mirada de turbación-

Kojiro Hyuga solo podía observar de lejos a la chica mexicana que admiraba una chamarra deportiva en color azul y negro, sonrió levemente, a él también le gustaba esa prenda. De pronto un alto joven de cabello rubio se le acercó y le comentó algo a la jovencita sobre la casaca que tenía en sus manos, era de notar que se le había aproximado en plan de conquista, pero la ojigris solo le sonrió cortésmente al chico, le respondió algo y después colocó la chamarra en su lugar para retirarse.

- idiota… -gruñó el nipón al ver como el rubio miraba con ojos extraños a la mexicana que se alejaba-

- jajajajaja! –se rió su compañero hiperactivo del Reggiana, mientras se recargaba en un estante de tenis deportivos- oye, Hyuga… yo creía que esa cara asesina de "me voy a comer tu tuétano" solo la mostrabas en los partidos… -mira hacia donde se fue su compatriota- porque no nos hacemos los aparecidos y le invitamos un helado? –le propone y el japonés se sonroja tenuemente-

- no… -niega- no lo creo pertinente, Darío… -expresa mientras el mexicano lo mira con cara de hastío-

- en serio que ya tengo mis dudas de cómo se reproducen en tu país, Tigre… -lanza-

- a qué te refieres?! –expresa molesto-

- es que… no inventes! –coloca sus brazos tras su cabeza- me dirás que todos tus amigos japoneses son así de tímidos?…

- bueno… no… -le responde con rapidez y no puede evitar pensar en sus demás compañeros de la selección japonesa, sobre todo en los mas "carismáticos" como Jun Misugi, Genzo Wakabayashi, su amigo del alma Ken Wakashimazu, Taro Misaki y hasta Tsubasa Ozora… si mal no recordaba ese era el listado de los futbolistas más apuestos que había salido en una revista de chicas, la cual había visto en la sala de su casa. El Tigre recordó también que su hermana la había comprado y había gritado que era injusto que su hermano mayor ocupara el cuarto puesto, a él solo le había parecido una tontería desperdiciar espacio para un artículo como ese.

- aaah! –el suspiro de su amigo le trajo de vuelta de sus pensamiento- mira, si tú no te atreves, no hay pex… yo le hablo, Hyuga… -propuso-

- no amigo… -negó frunciendo el entrecejo- no es necesario… además es obvio que ella desea estar so… -no logra responder al mexicano, la chica castaña se acercaba a donde ellos se encontraban- Darío! –no alcanza a avisarle a tiempo, por lo que lo único que puede hacer es colocar su mano en la cabeza del pequeño delantero de mirada oscura y aplastarlo para ocultarlo bajo tras el estante de zapatos deportivos-

- oye que pe… -se quedo agazapado bajo el estante-

La mexicana decidió que después de ver la ropa, podría mejor darse una vuelta en la sección de calzado deportivo y mirar un poco algún tipo de tenis. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrar al imponente Tigre japonés en el local.

- ah! Hyuga! –lanza la chica ojigris al verse cara a cara con el japonés, solo el estante de tenis los separaba- qué… qué haces aquí?... –le cuestiona sorprendida, lo último que deseaba era encontrarse con el dueño de sus pensamientos-

- bu… bueno… yo… -no sabe que contestar, cuando el chico que se encontraba escondido le da un leve golpe con un botín deportivo en la pierna y se lo pasa- es… es que… -contiene una mueca de dolor- estoy comprando unos tenis para el partido de mañana, niña… -recuerda de golpe el consejo del mexicano y se lo muestra a la castaña-

- ah! ya veo… -toma el calzado- oye, Hyuga… -lo mira confundida- pero, este no es tu número… -le indica y se lo devuelve-

- eh?! si, ya lo sé… -le responde sonriendo con nerviosismo- solo que este es el modelo que me agradó y no encuentro aun mi número… -responde-

- ya veo… -le devuelve la sonrisa- y me imagino que te da pena preguntar… -estira su mano hacia el japonés- a ver permítemelo, yo iré a preguntar… -el moreno le entrega nuevamente el calzado y la ve alejarse-

- fiuuu! –sale el chico mexicano de su escondite- por poquito y nos cacha! –sonríe divertido-

- si… -suspira el japonés- oye… -le suelta un golpe en la cabeza- eso me dolió!

- auuuuch! –se queja- que llorón eres Hyuga! –se soba el golpe- pero, Narda no se enojo de verte, así que me imagino que ya anda de buenas…

- quizás… -exclama el japonés mientras ve a lo lejos a la mexicana que habla con una empleada-

- sabes, yo creo que le agradas mucho a mi paisana… -le mira con ojos pícaros- mira que preocuparse porque no compraras mal tus zapatos…

El Tigre solo frunce el entrecejo ante lo dicho por el jovencito latino.

- no lo creo, más bien… -hace una breve pausa- ella es muy educada…

- en serio que ya estoy seguro que en Japón se reproducen con clonación… -lanza con fastidio- ni modo, tendré que vengarme por el golpe que me diste, Hyuga… -lo mira con sorna- así que… nos vemos! –se aleja-

- no! Darío! –se molesta el japonés- regresa aquí! –le grita, pero el chico no le obedece-

- consejo, Tigre… -le responde desde lejos- helado napolitano! –sale de la tienda dejando al Tigre solo-

- maldito, mocoso… -gruñe entre dientes- pero cuando lo vea mañana, lo voy a asar…

- asar? –les cuestiona la voz de la chica castaña a su espalda- de qué hablas, Hyuga?

- es que… bueno… -se sonroja- con este calor… me estoy asando, González… -miente-

- si, hace algo de calor… -le apoya-

- tenga, señorita… -le entrega una mujer de cabello ensortijado el calzado a la jovencita- este es el número que usted solicitó…

- muchas gracias… -sonríe la mexicana- bien, aquí esta Hyuga… -le entrega al nipón el tenis- este si es de tu medida… sería un error garrafal que jugaras con un calzado que no fuera el correcto, podrías lesionarte…

- gracias, González… -lo toma y no puede evitar sonreírle, la chica a pesar de estar fuera del deportivo continuaba dándole consejos para su rendimiento-

- bueno, nos vemos… -le hace un gesto de despedida con la mano- no vayas a trasnochar… mañana tienes un partido importante… -se aleja-

El japonés ve a la jovencita castaña dirigirse a la salida, traga saliva y decide dejar el calzado en su lugar.

- hey, González!… -le llama y la mexicana se detiene sorprendida casi en la salida del local-

- tome, señorita… -el guardia de seguridad le regresa sus bolsas de compras que había dejado en paquetería-

- ah! muchas gracias… -recoge sus bolsas de manos del hombre uniformado y el Tigre Hyuga llega hasta ella-

- espera, niña… -le habla el moreno- no quiero que me lo tomes a mal, pero… -el japonés respira con fuerza antes de atreverse a hablar nuevamente- aceptarías que te invite un helado, González?… -sale sorprendentemente de sus labios-

La mexicana lo ve con sus orbes grises atónitas, pero después las baja al suelo levemente sonrojada y sonríe.

- sí, claro… -acepta sin dudar- no veo porque no, Hyuga… -levanta finalmente sus orbes grises a las oscuras del Tigre- yo también me estoy asando… hace mucho calor…

- gracias… -sonríe el nipón- pero, esta vez por favor… -extiende su mano hacia la chica- permíteme llevar tus bolsas de compras… -solicita-

- está bien… -acepta nuevamente- pero, con una condición… -exige-

- de qué se trata, González? –cuestiona desconfiado-

- que ya no me digas, González… -le pide- se que en el deportivo es una regla, pero mientras no estemos ahí, podrías por favor llamarme, solo Narda…

- me parece bien… -responde- pero con una condición… -le imita-

- de qué se trata, Hyuga? –le contesta divertida-

- que tú también ya no me hables tan formal con mi apellido… -le expone con seriedad el delantero moreno- dime, solo Kojiro…

- me parece bien… -sonríe la mexicana mientras ambos salen del local- y dime, cuál es tu sabor favorito de helado, Kojiro? –le cuestiona-

- aunque no me lo creas, Narda… -sonríe divertido el japonés- el napolitano… -asegura el Tigre-

- en serio?! –se sorprende- igual que a mi… -camina unos pasos delante del Tigre-

- qué bien, si tenemos gustos similares… -anexa el as del soccer- entonces podemos hasta ser buenos amigos…

La mexicana se detiene de golpe y voltea a mirar al alto jugador del Reggiana, aquello no le había agradado, sin desearlo recordó lo que su amigo Rubén le había vaticinado. El nipón detectó el cambio en la mirada grisácea, pero no quiso cuestionarla, a partir de ahí ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.


	13. Chapter 13

**FANFIC: De noche todos los gatos son pardos.**

**Capitulo 13**

El Tigre de Saitama no dejaba de observar a la chica mexicana que iba a su lado, sin lugar a dudas la castaña era muy linda, quizás no era tan exuberante como la mayoría de las italianas, o demasiado sencilla como algunas de sus compatriotas niponas, por eso le atraía, ella era… diferente. Su rostro era bello, sus ojos grises resaltaban con un brillo singular bajo esas largas pestanas naturales sin lugar a dudas; su nariz ni pequeña, ni grande, hacia equilibrio con sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios… prefirió saltar aquella indagación y pasó a su largo cabello castaño, caía sobre su espalda en mechones curiosos, no pudo evitar recordar que hacía un año cuando ella arribó al Reggiana lo tenía más corto, si que le había crecido. Narda caminaba a pocos centímetros del delantero moreno, degustando su helado y observando los escaparates de las tiendas.

Kojiro Hyuga debía reconocer que no tenía mucha experiencia para poder cortejar a una chica, la última vez que había salido en una cita, fue gracias a que la joven beisbolista le había facilitado mucho la empresa. Ella misma había fijado el acontecimiento como una promesa o casi un desafío. Pero de aquello hacia ya mucho, no recordaba otra vez que hubiese invitado a una chica a salir, ni mucho menos intentar expresar sus sentimientos.

El japonés miró de reojo nuevamente a la joven castaña, ella parecía no estarla pasando mal, es mas se le veía muy alegre, a pesar de lo que su amigo Zúñiga le había comentado que se notaba triste o molesta. Pero esta salida no podía contar como una cita, más bien solo ella había aceptado que le invitara el helado porque ambos estaban en el mismo lugar, ni ella se había arreglado para él, ni él había estado esperando su llegada como se acostumbraba en Japón. No era una cita en conclusión, pero de lo que el Tigre si podía estar seguro era de que ya no podía mentirse más, le gustaba la ojigris y mucho, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo comenzar a cortejarla, le había costado tanto poder hacerse amigos, que el pensar en invitarla a salir como una cita, se le hacía casi imposible. Cerró un momento sus ojos felinos, pensó una vez más en sus compañeros de la selección nipona, y sobre todo, en sus estrategias para hacerse los más conquistadores.

- "Wakashimazu…" –inició con el que más conocía, su inseparable amigo del Maewa- "él… él suele hablarle a las chicas con galantería…" -analiza- "Ken las convence con facilidad para platicar, después de eso… -se sonroja al recordar lo osado de su amigo- "no, yo no podría hacer eso…" –mira a la chica mexicana que observa en ese instante un escaparate de una joyería-

- "Wakabayashi…" –continua su análisis de estratagemas amorosas con el ahora portero del Hamburgo- "yo creo que al igual que Ken, Genzo les habla con galantería primero, pero después…" –mira hacia las finas joyas- "seguro que las deslumbra con su opulencia el muy petulante…" –frunce el entrecejo y mira nuevamente a la chica castaña-

Narda se había alejado y observaba ahora una sencilla tienda de diademas, bolsas, collares y pulseras bordadas, las cuales no costarían mucho, las orbes grises denotaban asombro, incluso se notaba que le habían atraído mil veces más que las relucientes joyas.

- "no…" –negó con la cabeza- "además, según lo que me confesó Zúñiga, Narda tiene el dinero del mundo… y al parecer… las joyas no le interesan" –afirma y a la vez sonríe que la chica fuese así-

- mira un gatito! –gritó la chica y se alejó con rapidez hacia la tienda de mascotas-

El pequeño felino gris atigrado jugaba tranquilamente con un ovillo de estambre, lo sujetaba, lo arrojaba y volvía a atraparlo, hipnotizado por su juego, no le importaban las miradas de las personas que lo observaban a través del cristal. De repente un hombre de bata blanca apareció y colocó un cachorro en la siguiente canasta, las miradas y los suspiros se dirigieron ahora al hermoso can. La mexicana no dejó de admirar al pequeño minino, aunque la mayoría de las personas cambio su admiración por el cachorro. Hyuga se acercó y sonrió divertido.

- ya no es el centro de atención… -comentó- creo que perdió admiradores, ahora todos están con el perro…

- sí, lo vi… -frunce el entrecejo- pero para mí es más hermoso el gato… -confiesa-

- te gustan mucho los gatos? –le cuestiona curioso-

- sí, pero no solo los gatos, Hyuga… -le responde- también me gustan los jaguares, los pumas, los leones, las panteras, los leopardos… -ríe- creo que todos los felinos… -anexa-

- y los tigres… –cuestiona en son de burla- no te gustan, los "Tigres"?

La chica se le queda viendo un poco confundida de inicio, pero después regresa su mirada al pequeño gatito que ahora bebe tranquilamente un poco de leche.

- ya te dije, me gustan los felinos… -responde aquello, con un leve sonrojo- el tigre es un felino, así que también… me agrada… -finaliza cambiando el término "gusta" por el de "agrada"-

Hyuga no dice más, solo observa a la jovencita a sus ojos, ella mira absorta al gatito, mataría por saber que pasaba por su mente en esos instantes, después la joven sonríe ante una voltereta que el minino le hace nuevamente a la bola de estambre. Lo suyo no eran las palabras galantes, quizás si…

- lo quieres? –escapa de sus labios sin pensar- puedo comprarlo...

- eh?! no! –le responde asustada- no, gracias Kojiro… -se aleja del chico con sumo nerviosismo-

- no, discúlpame… no quería incomodarte, Narda… -se disculpa-

- no me incomoda, solo me sorprendió un poco… -le retira sus orbes grises- bueno, continuemos… -se aleja hacia la siguiente tienda-

- "soy un imbécil…" –piensa el japonés- "como demonios se me ocurrió decirle eso…" –aprieta sus puños molesto-

Ambos jóvenes continúan su recorrido por el complejo comercial, ingresan a una tienda de discos, ella le muestra algunos de sus grupos musicales favoritos, la mayoría mexicanos que obviamente él desconoce, así que cuando la chica le cuestiona al japonés sobre sus preferencias, este no sabe que decir.

- bueno… es que… -le tiembla la voz y sonroja levemente- yo no…

- no me dirás que en preparatoria no escuchabas algún tipo de música, Kojiro... –escandaliza-

El nipón enmudece y sus orbes oscuras se alejan temerosas de las grises de la joven castaña. La chica detecta su penosidad, por lo que decide arreglar el asunto.

- tranquilo… -se aleja hacia otro estante de discos- me imagino que le dedicaste más tiempo al soccer que a otras cosas…

- si… -retoma la plática el moreno- casi no escuchaba la música de moda… incluso ahora… -se confiesa-

- ok… -la chica toma un CD- entonces, déjeme decirle que de su país natal… -se le acerca- este es mi grupo favorito… -le entrega el dispositivo de sonido-

El delantero del Reggiana mira el CD y lo reconoce.

- L'Arc-en-Ciel… -expone-

- los conoces? –le cuestiona-

- no… bueno, si… -le explica- creo que es uno de los grupos favoritos de mi hermana menor…

- ah! entonces si los has escuchado! –se emociona-

- si, en unas vacaciones que tomé y estuve con mi familia… -sonríe recordando- digamos que no tenía opción, mi hermana no dejaba de ponerlo una y otra vez…

La mexicana no puede evitar reír al igual que el nipón. El chico deja el disco en su lugar y continúan platicando de la música del grupo, después salen del local y se dirigen finalmente a la salida del lugar.

- extrañas a tu familia, Kojiro? –le cuestiona con curiosidad-

- sí, mucho… -responde con sinceridad, mientras mira al techado de vidrio- es difícil estar lejos de mi hogar, de mi madre y mis hermanos… pero sé que lo hago para que ellos estén… -se detiene, iba a decir algo, pero decide cambiar el termino- ellos esten orgullosos…

- ya veo… -sonríe-

- y tú, Narda… -le regresa la interrogante- extrañas a tu familia? -la mexicana se detiene de golpe y mira al japonés con cierto nerviosismo-

- bu… bueno yo… -le tembló la voz y baja sus orbes grises al suelo-

- tranquila, niña… -sonrió el japonés- si no quieres decirme no es necesario… -recuerda que él conoce la verdad de la mexicana, pero que ella lo ignora aun-

- si los extraño… -responde mientras levanta sus ojos en dirección a la felina mirada oscura- y mucho, Kojiro… -se sincera- mis padres, desde que tengo uso de razón, nunca han llevado una buena vida de pareja, mi padre es cruel e indiferente, pero a su vez desea controlar mi vida, jamás le agradó la dirección que le di a ella, mucho menos la carrera que elegí… -pausa e intenta recobrar el aliento- así que no los tomé en cuenta para aceptar el trabajo en Italia… pero, los extraño mucho… -gime intentando detener las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de sus orbes- demasiado… -extrae con rapidez un pañuelo de la bolsa de su pantalón-

Hyuga se siente fatal, quería que la chica fuera sincera con él, pero no a costa de lastimarla al recordar.

- Narda… yo… -intenta decirle algo, pero la mexicana continua su avance hacia la salida-

- olvídalo… -sugiere- oh! pero mira que tarde es ya, Kojiro! –lanza sorprendida, posicionando su mano en la puerta de vidrio al ver la oscuridad y esta se abre automáticamente- debemos irnos, no quiero que mañana llegues cansado al partido… no me lo perdonarían los… -no pudo decir más-

Kojiro la miró alejarse hacia la puerta de salida, apretó molesto sus puños y dejó que el instinto trabajase por él, finalmente por algo le apodaban "El Tigre". Dio con rapidez dos pasos y la sujetó con rudeza de la muñeca, la alejó de la salida para acercarla a él y la abrazó con fuerza, recargando el rostro de la chica en su pecho.

Narda no supo que pasó, solo que miraba el cielo oscurecido a través del cristal, después el reflejo del rostro molesto del nipón a su espalda, el cual desapareció al abrirse la puerta, hasta que sintió el jalón de su brazo seguido de aquel calor confortable y pacificador, además de percibir el aroma de la sutil colonia del japonés. Kojiro Hyuga la abrazaba con ímpetu.

- discúlpame, Narda… -escuchó la gruesa voz del nipón sobre su cabeza- gracias por sincerarte conmigo, aunque tenemos poco tiempo de ser amigos, niña… -esto último ya sonó mucho más alegre-

- y… yo… -se sonrojó en el acto- no… gracias, a ti… creo… -se rió de sí misma- pe… pero ya suéltame, Kojiro… por favor… -solicitó al nipón-

El Tigre reaccionó al ver su posición con la jovencita latina, por lo que la liberó con rapidez.

- perdón! no era mi… -la sonrisa sincera de la chica ojigris detuvo su habla-

- tranquilo, Kojiro… -le dio un leve golpe de camaradería en el brazo- no pasa nada, creo que nos hizo daño el helado napolitano a ambos… -sentencia- nos puso un poco melancólicos… -Narda se da la media vuelta y la puerta se abre automáticamente- anda vámonos ya o el entrenador me matará si mañana no estás al cien…

Ambos jóvenes salen del edificio, Narda mira la amplia espalda del Tigre mientras este intenta pedir un taxi, no puede evitar volver a sonrojarse, le había agradado en demasía el intenso y protector abrazo del japonés, pero no quería hacerse ideas erradas, él mismo lo dijo: "amistad".


	14. Chapter 14

**FANFIC: De noche todos los gatos son pardos.**

**Capitulo 14**

Los jugadores del Reggiana descendían del autobús que los había trasladado del deportivo hacia el imponente estadio Oreste Granillo, los gritos de los aficionados llenaban el ambiente de la semifinal del torneo italiano. Las banderas de apoyo a cada uno de los equipos ondeaban con el viento, a lo lejos se vislumbraba la posibilidad de lluvia.

La jovencita castaña ya se encontraba bajo el vehículo e ingresaba a los vestidores del equipo del Reggiana, estaba ocupada, junto con las demás chicas, en la coordinación de todo lo necesario para disputar el partido.

- bien, no hemos olvidado nada… -asevera- Fernanda recuerda que es necesario que Adriano no beba agua de mas… -le indicaba- esa manía que tiene no la hemos logrado aminorar, también revisa que los uniformes estén completos… -se voltea hacia la otra joven- Sofía, tu verifica que estén todas las bebidas hidratantes y el botiquín de primeros auxilios, también que los chicos se ubiquen correctamente en sus lockers, no quiero atrasos en eso… -revisa las papeletas- ya solo nos resta verificar que los chicos reciban su masaje y vendaje a tiempo…

- González… -la voz del entrenador que ingresaba a los vestidores, le vuelve de su análisis-

- ah! si, entrenador… -se le acerca- dígame…

- nada… -mira a las demás chicas que se encuentran atareadas en sus labores, sobre todo a su hija, la jovencita de gafas- parece que ya tienes todo bien organizado…

- si… -afirma- solo falta que llegue el Dr. Boture, para que inicie con la preparación de los chicos… -le informa- se me hace raro que no haya llegado aun...

- si, ya viene… -le informa- tuvo un leve atraso por un problema personal y el tránsito… espero que no se complique… -sale del cuarto dejando a la jovencita un poco preocupada-

- Sofía! –le llama a la chica de gafas- olvida lo que te indique, necesito que me ayudes en algo… -se dirige presurosa al botiquín- vamos a acomodar todo para el Dr. Boture en cada espacio… espero que tengamos suficientes vendas…

En lo alto del estadio cuatro jóvenes se ubican, llevan puestas gafas oscuras, para evitar ser reconocidos.

- estos son nuestros lugares, chicos... -exclama el más bajo de ellos-

- tenemos buena panoramica, Lino... -le responde el rubio con gorra- apreciaremos mejor el juego del Regianna...

- dime, Hernández... -cuestiona burlón el fornido italiano de mirada color miel- conocías estadios así de maravillosos?

- claro que si, Germán... -se molesta- y tú dime... tu novia no ha conocido a alguien que lo tenga más grande que tú? presentamela y se sorprenderá te lo aseguro...

- oye, estúpido mexicano! -el ojiazul enfurece y se le quiere ir a golpes-

- tranquilo, Germán... -le tranquiliza el chico de paliacate en la frente- tú solo te lo buscaste... deja de molestar a Hernández...

- si, Saturnino... -el chico ojimiel refunfuña, pero ocupa su lugar junto a su capitán sin decir nada. Le dedica una mirada de "corre o muere" al mexicano pero este lo observa unos segundos con altanerpía y después lo ignora- "maldito mocoso engreido..." -piensa mientras dirige su mirada al campo- "algun dia le partire la cara..."

- oye, Hernández... -rompe el silencio el chico de paliacate en la frente- dices que el Regianna tiene un excelente delantero, verdad?

- si... -responde con seriedad el mexicano- se llama Kojiro Hyuga...

- Es el japonés que contrataron... -anexa el chico rubio de gorra- pero en serio es tan bueno, los japoneses no son buenos en el soccer... -asegura-

- si, yo tambien lo creía, Marco... -frunce el entrecejo- hasta que me anotó...

- te anotó! -se sorprende el chico- pero tu eres el unico que ha logrado al menos desviar el tiro del capitan, ni el portero Melchiore del Regianna lo ha logrado... la temporada pasada, Saturnino casi le destroza la mano...

- no hay enemigo pequeño... -sonrie el chico de paliacate en la frente- por eso estamos aqui para ver el desempeño de ambos equipos, para saber cual será nuestro próximo contrincante...

El mexicano no puede evitar sonreir, ya le hacia falta un poco de acción futbolera como el le llamaba, además moria de ganas por volver a enfrentar el disparo del Tigre Hyuga.

Los jugadores entran a los vestidores haciendo gran alboroto y las jóvenes terminan de acomodar, comienzan a salir una por una del lugar para permitirles a los jóvenes cambiarse. Al salir la mexicana se encuentra de frente con el rostro preocupado del entrenador.

- González… -le llama- el Dr. Boture, esta atorado en el trafico… -le informa- no creo que llegue a tiempo para completar la preparación de todos los chicos…

- no se preocupe, entrenador… -le responde con una sonrisa- ya previne eso… -voltea a ver a la joven de gafas-

- en serio? –le mira confundido- qué harás?

- vamos a iniciar nosotras con la preparación de los chicos… -asegura- cuando el Dr. Boture llegue ya habremos adelantado…

- podrás hacerlo sola? –le cuestiona-

- no… no lo haré yo sola… -exclama- las demás chicas me ayudarán, hemos estado pidiéndole al Dr. Boture que nos capacitara, por si acaso era necesario…

- muy bien, adelante entonces… -le aprueba y las jovencitas ingresan a los vestidores nuevamente- "esa chica…" –suspira el guía deportivo- "será una lástima exigirle su renuncia al final del campeonato"

El alto hombre de negocios descendió de su avión privado, extrajo de su saco un pañuelo de seda y se secó el sudor de su frente, posteriormente se lo llevó a la nariz, el olor de ese lugar le provocó arcadas.

- bi… bienvenido, Sr. Álvarez… -le llamó un hombre de baja estatura que vestía ropa de trabajo- no… no le esperábamos… por eso… -le llevó hasta un vehículo tipo jeep- si hubiéramos sabido con tiempo de su visita, le esperaríamos con mas… -no pudo continuar el castaño le interrumpió-

- ya, calla Santoro… -emite y vuelve a cubrir su nariz-

- no es visita de cortesía, Santoro… -le explica el hombre de traje azul que acompaña al Ceo- el Sr. Álvarez solo viene por unas horas al país, a un asunto personal…

- eh! si… si… dispondré de todos los recursos que necesite… -le explica- para lo que sea…

- eso esperamos… -le comenta el hombre de gafas oscuras- no queremos demorar tanto en esta pocilga…

El jefe de los obreros frunce el entrecejo, no le agradó en lo más mínimo que denominara "pocilga" a su hogar, pero también comprendió que no estaba en posición de reclamar, mucho menos al hombre que había salvado a su familia y a su comunidad del hambre al colocar una fábrica en ella.

- sí señor, mis compañeros y yo… -pausó- estamos para servirle…

El empresario solo pudo mirar por la ventana del vehículo aquellas calles de terracería que acumulaban lodo y basura, pequeñas chozas rudimentarias, el coche frenó de golpe desestabilizando su cuerpo un momento y el sonido del claxon constante se dejó escuchar.

- eh! niños tengan más cuidado… -se oyó el grito molesto del conductor- maldición, por qué siempre tienen que jugar en la calle! –anexó y puso el vehículo en marcha nuevamente-

El Ceo miró por la ventanilla una vez más, los niños ignoraron el acontecimiento y arrojaron una vez más el viejo y desgastado balón al aire, continuaron su divertido juego. Los infantes sin lugar a dudas se divertían, un poco mas allá se encontraban unas niñas que les vitoreaban.

- "no quiero ni imaginarme que ella ahora esté…" –frunció el entrecejo- "haciendo tonterías del soccer…"

Los jóvenes del equipo italiano se mantenían callados, ninguno se esperaba que las chicas auxiliares fueran las que llevaran a cabo la preparación para su partido.

Hyuga esperó nervioso a que las chicas avanzaran uno por uno en su preparación, sus orbes felinas contaban cuidadosamente verificando quien sería la persona que le atendería a él, para su desánimo no le correspondió la ojigris, sino la jovencita de gafas, la hija del entrenador.

- bien… -se le acercó temerosa- bu… buenas tardes, Sr. Hyuga… -exclamó con temblor en su voz- yo… yo seré quien inicie su preparación… podría por favor recostarse… -le solicitó con cortesía-

- si… muchas gracias… -lanzó el japonés en un suspiro y decidió recostarse-

A lo lejos el chico de mirada oscura, observó aquello, de pronto sus ojos fueron cubiertos por unas suaves manos.

- qué tanto miras, "pulga Zúñiga"? –escuchó la cuestionante a su oído y reconoció la voz-

- nada… -respondió de mala gana- tú me prepararás a mi? –le devolvió una interrogante-

- no… solo voy a bailarte una cumbia como Selina… -expresó la castaña socarronamente- obvio que si menso… anda acomódate… -le solicitó- prometo no manosearte mucho… -se río=

El chico se recostó y dejo que su compatriota comenzara con los masajes.

- y dime "princesa azteca"… -decidió regresarle el apodo y la broma- que tal te la pasaste ayer por la tarde?

La chica dio un breve respingo y se detuvo momentáneamente en su masaje, pero luego continuó.

- bien… -atrajo a ella una venda- me fui un rato de compras al centro comercial…

- en serio?… -sonrió pícaramente- me hubieras invitado… dicen que es mejor estar acompañado cuando vas de shopping…

- na!… no era necesario… -respondió la ojigris con rapidez - no compré muchas cosas, así que no necesitaba mula de carga… -una venita de molestia apareció en la frente del mexicano- solo necesitaba darme una vuelta y despejarme la cabeza… -terminó de vendar el tobillo del chico-

- ya veo entonces… -sonrió socarrón- la vuelta en el centro comercial estuvo buena?!... –cuestionó con la voz un poco más en alto mientras se reincorporaba-

La chica lo miró sorprendida y comprendió con rapidez, las orbes oscuras del chico moreno se desviaron momentáneamente al Tigre Hyuga, después coincidieron con las grises de su amiga del alma y frunció el entrecejo.

- más o menos, Darío… -respondió sonriendo a voz normal- si que eres un chismoso… -anexó en un susurro- doy por sentado que Hyuga te lo dijo, cierto? que nos encontramos…

- no… no me dijo… -se recostó nuevamente y le murmuró- yo los vi… -mintió- pero que envidia amiga! me hubiera gustado estar acompañándote!…

- aaaah! –suspiró la mexicana- gracias, Darío! a mí también me hubiera gustado que me acompañaras amigo! –le pellizcó levemente al chico- shhh! bueno, de todas formas te enterarás o en peligro hasta ya lo sabes… -se sonrojó levemente- ayer Hyuga y yo… nos hicimos amigos… -le comentó en voz baja-

- co… cómo que solo amigos?! –gritó sorprendido y la joven le colocó una de sus calcetas enrollada en su boca-

- si, solo amigos! y por favor ya cállate, Darío… -le puso la mano en su pecho y lo obligó a dejarse caer en el camastro- déjame terminar de prepararte!

A lo lejos una mirada triste tras los vidrios de sus lentes regresó a la pantorrilla del delantero japonés, la joven hija del entrenador suspiró desconsolada, su mano se dirigió a la venda y comenzó a cubrir el tobillo del Tigre.

- "soy una tonta… es más que obvio que a Darío le gusta Narda y no la quiere solo como amiga…" –pensó con abatimiento sin dejar de preparar al nipón- "tiene que ser así, ella es tan… tan fuerte, inteligente, tan capaz… mientras que yo solo soy…" –sintió como su corazón se destrozaba-

Hyuga había escuchado claramente el grito cuestionante del chico mexicano y desde ese momento disimuladamente puso atención en su plática. Algunas cosas las pudo escuchar, otra no, pero comprendía que Darío pretendía hacerle el momento difícil a la castaña, solo movió su cabeza negando. Después regresó sus orbes felinas a su pierna, en un momento una gota cayó sobre su empeine se sorprendió de aquello y buscó la mirada de la chica. La jovencita de larga trenza oscura se levantó en el acto y quitó sus gafas de su cara.

- yo… yo lo siento, Sr. Hyuga!… -expresó con nerviosismo mientras limpiaba los cristales- yo… yo… -levantó en ese momento sus orbes hacia el moreno-

El japonés se sorprendió en demasía la chica era muy linda, no lo había notado antes debido a las gruesas gafas que portaba, pero ahora que se las había quitado, su bello rostro quedaba al descubierto, aunado a que sus ojos tenían un color maravilloso un café claro que con la humedad del llanto, lucían preciosos.

- no… no te preocupes, niña… -atinó a responder con asombro y poniendo cara de desconcierto-

- cielos! –lanzó el chico rubio al lado del japonés- Sofía… eres hermosa! –no pudo evitar gritarlo-

La jovencita sudamericana se puso de mil colores, el grito del joven defensa atrajo la atención del resto del equipo.

- que?! –caminó hacia atrás nerviosamente- no… no como crees, Fabrio!… -le miró molesta de que el joven la hiciera el centro de atención-

- claro que sí! –repitió el chico italiano- verdad que es hermosa sin esas gafas, Hyuga? –lanzó la cuestionante al nipón-

Kojiro Hyuga tragó saliva, pero ante la hermosa, cuestionante y temerosa mirada que la chica sudamericana le hacía, no podía mentir.

- Fabrio, dice la verdad… -miró a la chica al rostro- eres muy hermosa Sofía… -y le sonrío con sinceridad-

La chica de larga trenza le sonrió también y pensó que si ambos chicos le decían aquello, sobre todo el tan serio japonés, no podían estarle mintiendo. Por un momento sintió un poco de confianza. Se colocó nuevamente sus gafas para continuar con su labor. La jovencita castaña observó aquello desde su lugar, pero no dijo nada, sus orbes grises regresaron a la pierna de su compatriota para seguir con su preparación, el chico de mirada oscura no expresó palabra alguna, la conocía muy bien y más al ver su semblante, la dejó hacer. La mexicana finalizó con rapidez su responsabilidad para ponerse de pie y salir del lugar sin decir nada, pero tras la mirada intranquila del nipón.


End file.
